


Just A Normal Chat

by Navi_the_bear_of_Doom (42AnimeChan)



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Help, M/M, Swearing, Textfic, a lot of swearing making the boys ooc duh, all da boiz be some form of gay i dont care, angst? is a thing? what?, gay shiz happens alot, hope u enjoy, i love all my kpop sons and daughters, i mean no offense, its strange, mentions of abuse. sexual or otherwise, other K-pop groups probably mentioned pls dont hate me, plz go stan Stray Kids they so cute, so many ships not sure if i will explicitly mention all of them, this is my first text fic, yoongs knows them all but the dont know each other so its strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42AnimeChan/pseuds/Navi_the_bear_of_Doom
Summary: Yoongi got fed up of switching between six chats to speak to his friends, he's some what confused about why that they don't know each other.





	1. Yoongs makes a group chat

**Author's Note:**

> if you are reading this pls read my other fic Somewhere Only We Know i work hard on it. i hope you enjoy the story

**[ _Min Yoongi_ created a group chat]**

**Min Yoongi:** Right let’s see

**[ _Min Yoongi_ added _Kim Namjoon_ to the chat]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ added _Jung Hoseok_ to the chat]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ added _Jeon Jeongguk_ to the chat]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ added _Kim Seokjin_ to the chat]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ added _Kim Taehyung_ to the chat]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ added _Park Jimin_ to the chat]**

**Kim Namjoon:** Yoongi-hyung what is this?

 **Park Jimin:** Yeah hyung it is unlike you to make a group chat. And who are these people?

 **Min Yoongi:** Give me a moment                                                                

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed _Kim Seokjin’s_ name to _PrincessJin_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed _Jeon Jeongguk’s_ name to _Kookie_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed _Jung Hoseok’s_ name to _AhTheLightItBurns_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed _Kim Taehyung’s_ name to _GossipBoi_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed _Kim Namjoon’s_ name to _GodOfDestruction_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed _Park Jimin’s_ name to _OnlyOneShorterThanMe_ ]**

**Min Yoongi:** right is everyone here now.

 **PrincessJin:** Yoongi what is this?

 **Kookie:** Yeah Hyung!

 **AhTheLightItBurns:** Yoongi-hyung  (;﹏;) why are you doing this to me ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 **GossipBoi:** Hyung ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ I don’t gossip that much!!

 **GodOfDestruction:** Yoongi-hyung what?

 **OnlyOneShorterThanMe:** Am I really the only one shorter than you? (个_个)

 **Min Yoongi:** I got bored of going between six different chats. This is probably one of my worst ideas but it annoyed me that none of you knew each other.

**[ _PrincessJin_ doesn’t have permission to change _Min Yoongi’s_ name to _Yoongi the rock_ ]**

**Min Yoongi:** Really Jin-hyung

 **PrincessJin:** I’m not wrong, you are a rock.

 **AhTheLightItBurns:** Yoongi-Hyung（；へ：）please change my name

 **Min Yoongi:** Anyone else want a name change?

**[ _Min Yoongi_ created a poll]**

**[Poll title: Who wants a different name?]**

**GodOfDestruction:** … …

**[ _AhTheLightItBurns_ , _GossipBoi_ and _OnlyOneShorterThanMe_ , Have voted for a different name]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed _AhTheLightItBurn’s_ name to _Hobi_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed _GossipBoi’s_ name to _CupOfTae_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed _OnlyOneShorterThanMe’s_ name to _TrimChim_ ]**

**TrimChim:** HYUNG .·´¯`( >▂<)´¯`·. You promised you wouldn’t call me that!!

 **Min Yoongi:** oops that must have slipped my mind.

 **Hobi:**   (-_-)

 **CupOfTae:** (-_-)

 **Kookie:** (-_-)

 **GodOfDestruction:** (-_-)

 **PrincessJin:** (-_-)

 **TrimChim:** (-_-)

 **PrincessJin:** Yoongi you haven’t named the chat.

 **Min Yoongi:**...

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed the name of the chat to _Min Yoongi knows all your secrets_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ changed his name to _Dtsuga_ ]**

**Dtsuga:** Happy now Hyung?

 **PrincessJin:** No

 **Dtsuga:** Anyway, Hello and welcome to the chat I have made so I could talk to you all at once without switching between chats because I’m a lazy piece of shit. As I know you all I will introduce to you each other because I’m an asshole. **@PrincessJin** is Kim SeokJin; he is older than me by a year making him old as fuck. He was born in December ’92 and has terrible dad jokes that aren’t funny.

 **PrincessJin:** YAH! My jokes are hilarious.

 **Dtsuga:** Sure they are Hyung. Continuing, his favourite colour is pink and is obsessed with Mario. His Major is in film and visual arts. He is also my roommate.

 **CupOfTae:** Ooh oh me next!!  ヘ( ^o^)ノ＼(^_^ )

 **Dtsuga: @CupOfTae** aka Kim Taehyung; born December ’95, makes me wonder why he doesn’t know Jimin yet. Cheery as fuck, touchy-feely. Likes to spread gossip. His favourite colours are black and white. Obsessed with Gucci and strange ties. Major is photography and vocal studies.

 **TrimChim:** Ah! Tae is the same age as me!!

 **Dtsuga:** Segway to the next individual via **@TrimChim** Aka Park Jimin; Born October ’95. Again surprised that he doesn’t know Taehyung, they are both gossip bois. Mochi cheeks. Favourite colour is light blue, this boi laughs at the strangest things. Major is Dance and Vocal studies.

 **GodOfDestruction:** Yoongi-Hyung, don’t you have work you should be doing? Like don’t you have a song you need to get out for an assignment or something?

 **Dtsuga:** I’m ignoring that statement. ‘Cause this is more important at the moment. **@GodOfDestruction** aka Kim Namjoon; born September ’94. Surprised he doesn’t know Hobi yet they sit across from each other in the studio, yet they both know me. Dimple boi, you could drown a sea lion in ‘em. Favourite colour is black. Obsessed with Ryan on Kakao. Major is Psychology and Lyric studies.

 **Kookie:** Yoongi Hyung I’m the youngest here aren’t I.

 **Dtsuga:** …. Yes sorry. Who next?

 **Hobi:** Ohh Me! (^▽^)

 **Dtsuga:** Alright **@Hobi** Aka Jung Hoseok; born February ’94, again sits across form Namjoon in the studio no idea how they haven’t met yet. Literal sunshine and energy. Favourite colour Green. Afraid of the smallest things, but still smiles. Major Dance and Lyric studies. He’s had me write music for his dance before.

 **Kookie:** will you explain yourself after me?

 **Dtsuga:** … … fine **@Kookie** Aka Jeon Jeongguk; born September ’97, understandable that he doesn’t know any of you personally. Shy rabbit that is whipped. Favourite colour is red. Has the nickname of muscle bun. Major Photography and Dance. Anyone that is mean to him has to deal with me.

 **Kookie:** Hyyyuuuunggg ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ ) I’m not a rabbit.

 **Dtsuga:** Oh yeah? What’s this?

**Kookie:** ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡ Hyung!! Where did you get that!!

 **Dtsuga:** I stalk your Instagram. How else would I get a picture this good you had Yugyeom take it for you

 **PrincessJin:** Omg Kookie is so cute!! (≧◡≦)

 **Hobi:** I recognise the person in this picture.

 **Dtsuga:** You and Namjoon both should. That’s Kookie; he stands outside the studio every other day waiting for me to take him for lamb skewers.

 **TrimChim:** ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ like a little bunny rabbit.

 **Dtsuga:** Says the boy that looks like mochi

**TrimChim:** HYUNG ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

 **Dtsuga:** oh I have pictures of all of you. Taken when you least expected it.

 **CupOfTae:** Wait Hyung!!!  ( >人<)

 **Dtsuga:** These visuals be unprecedented by Taehyung

**CupOfTae:** Hyung (つω⊂* )

 **Dtsuga:** Not done boi

**Dtsuga:** Oh wait that’s a picture of Namjoon I was looking for a pic of Hoseok. Give me a second

 **GodOfDestruction:** Hyung!! When did you take this picture?

 **Dtsuga:** mmmm, I think you were staring at Jin-hyung’s ass as he left the cafeteria could have been Momo’s ass. Your facial expression was too good not to take a picture of.

**Dtsuga:** Wait that’s a picture of me. Shit. Give me a moment. I have too many pictures on my phone…

 **Dtsuga:** here we are **@Hobi**

**TrimChim:** Jesus Fucknnn christ sdfh;kadsjhf, HOW IS HE SO BEAUTIFU;

 **Hobi:** oh that picture, I like that one Yoongi-hyung didn’t you take that when I was half asleep?

 **Dtsuga:** Yep

 **Dtsuga:** I’m looking at the pictures I have of Namjoon on my phone and in most of them he looks shook as fuck or high, honestly

 

 **Dtsuga:** Oi Joon remember this?

**GodOfDestruction:** Oh God you still have that?

 **Dtsuga:** duh why would I get rid of such good content.

 **CupOfTae:** What is that?

 **Dtsuga:** Joon lost a bet to me, he had to dress as a girl for a shoot. As you can see he didn’t really care, it was strange to see him with longish hair though.

 **TrimChim:** AhH! I know that shoot!! I took part in that as well! I was the dog!

**TrimChim:**

**Dtsuga:** Glad you remember cause that’s my leg you are clinging to in that photo. Anyway.

 **Dtsuga:** Cute picture of Joon squeezing the Dragonair I got him for his birthday

**Dtsuga:** Hoseok also lost a bet to me so had to dress as a girl as well for the same shoot it was funny wait a second let me find a picture.

**Dtsuga:** Kook in the background there. And Hoseok rocking a wig and dress.

**Dtsuga:** Hoseok taking a break from character to sit like the man he is, but still managing to make the dress look great

 **Hobi:** Hyung (ٛ⌯ॢ˃ ɪ ˂ٛ⌯ॢ)

 **Dtsuga:** I still need to find a picture of Jin-hyung. Give me a bit…

**[ _PrincessJin_ doesn’t have permission to change _Dtsuga’s_ name to _BoiWithBlackmail_ ]**

**Dtsuga:** Really Jin-hyung?

 **PrincessJin:** why haven't you given us permissions to change names?

 **Dtsuga:** …. ….

**[ _Dtsuga_ changed his name to _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ ]**

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:** That’s why.

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** This is Jin, I stole Yoongi’s phone from him he is now chasing me around our apartment.

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ has given _GodOfDestruction_ Admin permissions]**

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ has given _PrincessJin_ Admin permissions]**

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ has given _Hobi_ Admin permissions]**

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ has given _TrimChim_ Admin permissions]**

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ has given _CupOfTae_ Admin permissions]**

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ has given _Kookie_ Admin permissions]**

**TrimChim:** Yay!!!  (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ I can change my name now!! (✿◠‿◠)

**[ _PrincessJin_ removed _YoongiKingOfTheChat’s_ Admin permissions]**

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Fuck u Jin

 **PrincessJin:** Just making things fair ^̮^ you have blackmail on all of us so I'm not letting you have control over our names

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ doesn’t have permission to change _PrincessJin’s_ name to _JerkwadRoommate_ ]**

**CupOfTae:** Lol (＾艸＾)

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** And Yoongi stole my phone so I stole his.

**[ _PrincessJin_ has given _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ Admin permissions]**

**GodOfDestruction:** Does this happen often with you two

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Yes

 **PrincessJin:** No

 **Hobi:** Do you still have each other’s phones?

 **PrincessJin:** Yes, this is Yoongi. Jin-hyung has locked himself in the bathroom with my phone threatening to text one of my exes.

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** well now that you’ve said that there isn't much point in doing that. I was going to message Heechul.

 **PrincessJin:** Oh god not him. Just give me my phone back I’ll buy you a Mario toy. Or something for Oodeng and Eomuk.

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Finally my phone now I can post pictures of you all again.

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** The only one without a pic in the chat is Jin-Hyung. I guess I can find a picture of why he is known as Worldwide handsome by the film and visual arts majors

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:**

****

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:**

****

**PrincessJin:** That last picture is that shoot when I kissed a statue isn’t it?

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Yep I can’t believe you asked for me to write music to go over that shoot

 **GodOfDestruction:** Yoongi-Hyung didn’t you ask me to write the music for that because you were busy writing music for someone else.

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:**

****

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Looks flawless even running from his assignments

 **PrincessJin:** WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT!!?

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:**

****

**PrincessJin:** WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY PICTURES OF ME!!

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** You’re my roommate and I have a hobby of taking photos. You’re the perfect model.

 **Kookie:** I Think I just saw Namjoon-hyung run out of the library with a flushed face. I could be wrong though.

 **PrincessJin:** Yeah well you aren’t the only one with pictures

**PrincessJin:** Black hair and cat ears

**PrincessJin:**

****

**PrincessJin:** Pink hair and Pikachu ears

 **PrincessJin:** Honestly you have been a rainbow, Yoongi and I have proof

**PrincessJin:** What colour next?

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Bleached Blond

**CupOfTae:** Hooly foookeinng chrinst. Hiw can one loof so grewy with bead head

 **Kookie:** Hoseok-Hyung, Jimin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung are suspiciously quiet

 **Hobi:** I’m only quiet cause I’m on shift at the bakery where I work, but like no one is here at the minute.

 **Kookie:** Ok so why are Jimin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung so quiet?

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ changed _GodOfDestruction’s_ name to _WhippedBoi_ ]**

**CupOfTae:** I’m laughing cause Jimin just sent me this

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:** That’s an old picture of Jimin and I. And are you and Jimin already talking?

 **CupOfTae:** Wha noooo Σ(;´□｀)ﾉ

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** I’m fine with you talking to each other, but I wasn’t sure how fast you were going to take to start talking to each other individually which is why I said at the beginning this was probably a bad idea

 

**[Private chat: Suga, RM]**

**RM:** Yoongi-hyung you didn’t tell me you were friends with Jin!!

 **Suga:** There are reasons I stopped you from coming to my apartment.

 

**[Group Chat: Min Yoongi knows all your secrets]**

**PrincessJin:** Oi Yoongi, that kid that approached you a while ago for lessons.

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Really? What does he want?

 **PrincessJin:** He brought two of his friends who wanted help with lyric writing.

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Which friends there are like eight of them?

 **PrincessJin:** ummm give me a sec.

**PrincessJin:**

****

**PrincessJin:** These two are with him

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Oh really. Ugh Changbin and Felix, they are so going to love up the studio. They don’t even know they are doing it. Be out in a bit Jin.

 **PrincessJin:** Hmmm, now that I think about Jisung looks like Hoseok.

 **Hobi:** wait who looks like me?

 **PrincessJin:** Give me a second

**PrincessJin:**

****

**Hobi:** how old is he?

 **PrincessJin:** Eh I think he was born September 2000 or something

 **TrimChim:** What about the other two?

 **PrincessJin:** Umm I think Felix is also September 2000 and Changbin is August ’99.

 **PrincessJin:** OHHMYGoDD THEY FREAKING CALLED YOONGI PD-NIM, saVE mE!

 **WhippedBoi:** Yoongi-hyung did say that he was starting as a producer and he’s got a group signed already, must be some from that group

 **CupOfTae:** Feed us detailsss Jin-hyung!!!!

 **PrincessJin:** “so what brings you three here, Jisung?”

 **PrincessJin:** “Umm well Chan-hyung and the others are in the car and we came to have you listen to raw scores and read over lyrics we were also planning on recording a guide to one of them when we got to the studio.”

 **PrincessJin:** Yoongi sighed “Fine let me grab my bag and get my shoes on.” Yoongi literally grabbed his writing bag and put his shoes on before leaving with the tree of them.

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ changed _WhippedBoi’s_ name to _Rap Monster_ ]**

**Rap Monster:** Yoongi-hyung why?

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Because you told them about the group I signed.

 **CupOfTae:** Rap Monster?

 **Rap Monster:** A few years back I was an underground rapper the name I used was Rap Monster cause I thought it was cool. I was like 16 then. Yoongi-hyung, aren’t you driving?

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Nope Chris is driving.

 **Kookie:** Chris?

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** Yep, he’s Australian-Korean, he moved to Korea from Australia when he was young. He’s the second oldest in the group, born October ’97.

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:** picture of Chris for you all.

 **TrimChim:** I didn’t know you signed a group, Hyung.

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** I wasn’t planning on having anyone know except Joon cause I consult him about their tracks and have him help monitor recording sometimes, they are very self-sufficient though.

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:**

****

**YoongiKingOfTheChat:** That was the maknae high jacking my phone to take a selfie

 **Kookie:** Maknae?

 **YoongiKingOfTheChat:** yeah his name is Jeongin. Born February ’01. He’s from Busan like Kook and Jimin.

 **TrimChim:** Really?!

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ changed _TrimChim’s_ name to _BusanMochi_ ]**

**[ _YoongiKingOfTheChat_ changed _Kookie’s_ name to _BusanBunBoi_ ]**

**[ _PrincessJin_ changed _YoongiKingOfTheChat’s_ name to _DaeguBrat_ ]**

**DaeguBrat:** Aish, really Jin-hyung.

 **PrincessJin:** Yes

 **DaeguBrat:** In that case.

**[ _DaeguBrat_ changed _CupOfTae’s_ name to _DaeguDongsaeng_ ]**

**DaeguDongsaeng:** Wha? Why?

 **DaeguBrat:** Because I can.

 **DaeguBrat:** Bye. Have to work with the brats. Chat to each other. I will probably regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 27th March 2018 from England  
> edited 18th May 2018 from England


	2. Jin make another one

**[ _Kim SeokJin_ created a group chat]**

**[ _Kim SeokJin_ added _Kim Taehyung_ to the chat]**

**[ _Kim SeokJin_ added _Park Jimin_ to the chat]**

**[ _Kim SeokJin_ added _Jeon Jeongguk_ to the chat]**

**[ _Kim SeokJin_ added _Jung Hoseok_ to the chat]**

**[ _Kim SeokJin_ added _Kim Namjoon_ to the chat]**

**[ _Kim SeokJin_ changed his name to _WorldWideHandsome_ ]**

**[ _WorldWideHandsome_ gave everyone admin permissions]**

**[ _WorldWideHandsome_ changed the name of the chat to _Suga Free Sugar_ ]**

**WorldWideHandsome:** Welcome to the chat free of Yoongi.

**[ _Park Jimin_ changed his name to _Chiminie_ ]**

**Chiminie:** if it’s free of Yoongi-hyung then why is it called Suga Free Sugar?

 **Kim Namjoon:** Yoongi-hyung is an idol rapper sometimes, his stage name is Suga. It’s also his producer name.

 **Kim Taehyung:** Is it the same reason that Yoongi-hyung called you Rap Monster?

 **Kim Namjoon:** Yeah I guess, we both have mixtapes out, but Yoongi-hyung doesn’t want me to tell you about it

**[ _Kim Namjoon_ changed his name to _RM_ ]**

**[ _Jung Hoseok_ changed his name to _J-Hope_ ]**

**J-Hope:** I have a mixtape as well; I recently finished and had Yoongi-hyung assist me in producing it.

**[ _Kim Taehyung_ changed his name to _TaeTae_ ]**

**[ _Jeon Jeongguk_ changed his name to _Seagull_ ]**

**Chiminie:** why Seagull?

 **Seagull:** It’s my Overwatch name. I play Overwatch in my free time.

 **TaeTae:** Cool! Wanna play together sometime.

 **Seagull:** Sure!

 **RM:** So um Jin-hyung, why did you make this chat?

 **WorldWideHandsome:** well for one, Yoongi isn’t a very talkative person how he got to know half of us is a complete unknown to me. Two I want to get to know you all. Three I want to send you blackmail on Yoongi without him knowing. (◕‿◕✿)

 **Chiminie:** (￣ー￣；

 **Hobi:**  Sorry to interrupt but Namjoon did you just enter the studio?

 **RM:**  Yeah how did you know?

 **Hobi:** Look behind you.

 **RM:** Holy fuck!! What are you wearing?

 **Hobi:** Yeah Yoongi said the same thing earlier

 **WorldWideHandsome:** Oh? What’s this? What is Hoseok wearing?

**RM:**

**TaeTae:** Wow. That is odd. Anyway Jimin…

 **Chiminie:** Yess Tae?

 **TaeTae:** about what we were talking about earlier.

 **Chiminie:** Yep what about that?

 **TaeTae:** you still planning on moving into my apart?

 **Chiminie:** Oh yeah!! I still am actually I’m all ready to move in with ya.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** Why are you planning on moving in with each other?

 **Chiminie:** My roommate decided that his girlfriend would move in with us two weeks ago and I haven’t had a good night sleep since then.

 **TaeTae:** My roommate decided that my obsession with anime and manhwa was too much so moved out to his boyfriend’s and I’ve been struggling to pay rent.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** want me to tell Yoongi?

 **Chiminie:** Nah we’ll live. I would tell my roommate I’m leaving but he and his girlfriend are in the shower. So I’ll be leaving them a note. See you shortly Tae.

 **Seagull:** AH! Yoongi-hyung just texted me.

 **RM:** What did he say?

 **Seagull:** He said that he was nearly finished with helping the brats then we could go for lamb skewers!! His words, not mine.

 **Hobi:** Jin why did you just walk into the studio and head directly to Yoongi-hyung’s desk?

 **RM:** Wait what? Jin-hyung is in the studio?

 **WorldWideHandsome:** yeah, Yoongi occasionally steals my hand lotion and ChapStick, I was looking for them. He normally brings them back to me when he returns after spending the day at the studio but since he is going out for Lamb Skewers I guess I have to get them myself.

 **Chiminie:** （−＿−；）Yoongi-hyung was right Namjoon-hyung is whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 20th April 2018 from England  
> edited 18th May 2018 from England


	3. Kookie boi is innocent... ish

**[ _Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets_ ]**

**BusanBunBoi:** soooooo umm is it normal for Yoongi-hyung to curse like a sailor and run away after receiving a text?

 **DaeguBrat:** sorry Kook, one of the brats injured himself and got himself in the hospital.

 **BusanMochi:** which one?

 **DaeguDongsaeng:** and is he OK?

 **DaeguBrat:** it was Seung-min, he is OK but he pulled a muscle dancing.

 **Hobi:** Ouch, I know that pain it’s not pleasant.

 **DaeguBrat:** he should be better by the time they have their next performance though. Reminds me of the time Hyun-jin injured his finger right before they debuted. Also, where are Jin-hyung and Namjoon?

 **Hobi:** Oh yeah, Jin came to get Chap Stick and hand lotion that you apparently kidnapped from him ran into joon as he was coming back from the vending machine and I haven’t seen them since but like their stuff is still here…

 **DaeguBrat:** this is the EXACT reason I never let Joon visit my apartment. He is whipped for Jin badly. They are probably in the bathroom, so Hoseok I would avoid the bathroom closest to the studio.

 **Rap Monster:** wha? No I’m not whipped. And yeah avoid the bathroom closest to the studio.

 **DaeguBrat:** fuckin’ nasty.

 **PrincessJin:** what’s nasty?

 **DaeguBrat:** Never mind, I got brats to pay attention to.

**[ _Suga Free Sugar_ ]**

**J-hope:** so Jin-hyung and joon being nasty.

 **Seagull:** what did Hyung mean by them being nasty?

 **Chiminie:** damn you innocent

 **Seagull:** but what is being nasty?

 **WorldWideHandsome:** Yoongi would say tell you later.

 **Seagull:** WHYY??? Is it something to do with sex?

 **J-hope:** *Chokes* are you a virgin?

 **Seagull:** ohh Yoongi-Hyung didn’t tell you?

 **TaeTae:** what didn’t he tell us?

 **Seagull:** I’ll have to ask hyung if I can tell you because he is involved in that story as well.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** did he do a bad?

 **Seagull:** No No! He saved me actually; it’s the story of how we met, to be honest…

 **RM:** Yoongi-hyung just messaged me, and said that if we asked about Kook’s past he would kill us all in our sleep bar Kook. He also said that he would explain stuff at some point.

 **Seagull:** Oh Ok, you’ll all be the first people that Hyung and I told about how we met…

 **WorldWideHandsome:** is that boy psychic or something?

 

**[ _Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets_ ]**

**DaeguBrat:** Sooo um Hoseok…

 **Hobi:** what do ya need?

 **DaeguBrat:** I need to talk to you. Preferably in person…

 **Hobi:** well I’m currently at the dance studio and Jimin just walked in. We were gonna dance a bit. What did you want to talk about?

 **DaeguBrat:** I wanted to talk about what happened at your mixtape signing two weeks ago…

 **Hobi:** Oh that… ok sure hey Jimin I know you’re reading this I can see you on your phone.

 **BusanMochi:** do you want me to dance next door for a bit cause I can.

 **Hobi:** no no I’ll go next door to talk to Yoongi-hyung stay and dance. I’ll be back shortly.

 **DaeguBrat:** I’ll meet you there. Maybe watch you dance for a bit afterwards if that won’t make you uncomfortable.

 **PrincessJin:** what happened at Hoseok’s mixtape signing I wonder…

 **BusanBunBoi:** I know what happened cause I was there with a friend of mine for the signing, but when Hyung found out I was there he threatened to assassinate me in my sleep if I told anyone.

 **Rap Monster:** ohh I think I know what they are talking about but I’m going to respect Yoongi-Hyung’s wish and not going to expose them.

 **BusanMochi:** ummm what. Ummm What. WhAT?

 **Rap Monster:** Wah Jimin what’s the problem?

 **BusanMochi:** This is Min Yoongi. You will not ask myself, Jimin or Hoseok about what has happened, Jimin is currently fainted on the floor so I stole his phone. If you do ask I will find you and murder your asses, burn you to ashes and sprinkle your ashes on the thing you love most.

 **DaeguDongsaeng:** Well OK then not sure about the rest of you but I don’t my ashes on my Gucci.

 **Hobi:** Expensive bastard.

 **DaeguDongsaeng:** What can I say I have good fashion taste, Gucci bitch

**BusanMochi:** KJSDFKJSAIUARGI!!!! I WAKE UP TO A PICTURE OF MY ROOMMATE IN HIS GUCCI. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!

 **DaeguBrat:** Read back through the chat Brat.

 **BusanMochi:** HOLY FUCK!

 **DaeguBrat:** Go dance brat. I got songs to write and lamb skewers that I owe kook

 **BusanBunBoi:** YEAH skewers twice in one day!

 **DaeguBrat:** Let’s go Kook meet you at the store.

 **PrincessJin:** OK now I’m jealous, you never do this for me Yoongs.

 **DaeguBrat:** yeah well you’re my hyung, and you earn more money than I do cause of your job.

 **PrincessJin:**   Go eat your skewers, annoyance

 **DaeguBrat:** no Mario toys for you on your birthday, hyung.

 **PrincessJin:** whatever, hey joon? Will you get me Mario plushes?

 **Rap Monster:** I will get you as many as you want, hyung.

 **DaeguBrat:** ugh

**[ _DaeguBrat_ changed _Rap Monster’s_ name to _WhippedBoi2.0_ ]**

**WhippedBoi2.0:** Hyung was that really necessary?

 **Hobi:** he left the studios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 29th April 2018 from England  
> edited 18th May 2018 from England


	4. How Kook met Yoongs...

**[Private chat: _miniature-hyung, CockyCookieBrat_ ]**

**CockyCookieBrat:** hyung are we going to tell them?

 **Miniature-hyung:** tell them what?

 **CockyCookieBrat:** Hyuuuunnng~ tell them how we met

 **Miniature-hyung:** go ahead if you feel comfortable. I know you all have a chat, you chat it so you can talk about me. I have work I should be doing.

 **CockyCookieBrat:** Thanks hyung ^.^

 **Miniature-hyung:** whatever brat

**[Suga Free Sugar]**

**Seagull:** Soooo um Yoongi-hyung gave me permission to tell you all.

 **TaeTae:** so what it this story that you needed Yoongi-hyung’s permission to tell?

 **WorldWideHandsome:** but why this group chat not the one with Yoongi?

 **Seagull:** Hyung has work he should be doing so I thought I would tell this one. And he knows about this chat.

 **RM:** Alright.

 **J-Hope:**  Whenever you are ready.

 **Seagull:** so this is a couple of years ago when I was about 15 I think, I had just moved to Seoul for school, and my parents and brother were happy cause I got into the Seoul school of arts where I wanted to study to improve my singing and dance. About a month into my stay in Seoul I ended up talking to the wrong person and got inducted into a gang. And this gang had the biggest Grudge against Yoongi-hyung who I didn’t even know at the time. But I joined cause they gave me the option to either join the gang or die right there. There was a knife pressed to my neck at the time as well.

 **Chiminie:** seems dramatic…

 **Seagull:** yeah it sort of does doesn’t it. Anyway, they said they wanted me to be the scapegoat and talk to Yoongi-hyung while they executed their grudge plan. Their grudge plan started off as being trash a bunch of his music equipment but then someone said they should off him and they gang leader agreed. I was this scapegoat and I got to know Yoongi-hyung over the course of nearly a month. When they called me to tell me to distract him so they could execute their plan I panicked and told hyung about it. He told me not to worry about it and he would take care of it as long as I told him where their hideout was.

 **TaeTae:** Sounds very much like a movie

 **Seagull:** I’m not lying though!! Hyung locked me in his studio after I told him where they were he came back covered in bruises and had a split lip! I said I would take him to the hospital but he refused and said to take him back to his apartment, so I did when I next saw him he just smiled and ruffled my hair and took me out for lamb skewers!

 **WorldWideHandsome:** so that’s why three weeks after I moved in I find Yoongi on the sofa covered in bruises with a split lip after I get back after a shift. He said he saved a coconut’s ass and I was utterly confused

 **TaeTae:** coconut?

 **Seagull:** *Pouts* it’s what hyung used to call me before I started to part my hair so you could see my forehead. Anyway, about three years later after this, some of the guys from the gang got out on probation and they tracked me down… they pulled me into an alleyway after school one day and they violated me. Hyung saved me that time as well. He said he felt his rabbit in danger sense tingling and came to find me. He took me back to my apartment and spent a few weeks with me to help me get over the trauma I experienced.

 **Chiminie:** why didn’t you leave the gang before?

 **Seagull:** well they used the threat of hunting me down and raping me to keep me in line I was only 15 at the time so I wasn’t entirely sure what that meant at the time but Yoongi-hyung asked me that same question and I told him that they threatened me with something I didn’t understand and he bluntly explained it to me, he then proceeded to metaphysically adopt me.

 **J-Hope:** Oh shit…… wasn’t expecting that….

 **WorldWideHandsome:** something the matter Hope?

 **J-Hope:** No, no, just something Yoongi-hyung spoke to me about.

 **Seagull:** Heh, Hobi-hyung do you want to talk about it?

 **J-hope:** If you don’t mind

**[Private chat: _Jung Hoseok_ , _Jeon Jeongguk_ ]**

**[ _Jung Hoseok_ changed his name to _TheHoeFather_ ]**

**[ _Jeon Jeongguk_ changed his name to _YourUnofficialSon_ ]**

**TheHoeFather:** Dammit Yoongi-hyung

 **YourUnofficialSon:** Lol, so did you two talk about what happened at your signing

 **TheHoeFather:** yeah he said he adopted a child but didn’t say you, that motherfucker.

 **YourUnofficialSon:** Don’t worry Hyung, I am curious though what is your opinion on open relationships?

 **TheHoeFather:** Kook my name literally has Hoe in it I think I’m alright with open relationships. Why you asking

 **YourUnofficialSon:** Yoongi-hyung will probably kill me for this but he is crushing on Jimin-hyung.

 **TheHoeFather:** oh really? (ʃƪ¬‿¬) that boi is also a motherfucking hoe, son don’t fucking worry. His dance is more sinful than the devil. You should watch him at some point and you shall want holy water to murder your eyes

 **YourUnofficialSon:** (｡･｀ω´･｡) I like the sound of this dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 1st of May 2018. from England  
> I should have been doing work, I didn't.  
> hope you enjoyed  
> edited 18th May 2018 from England


	5. mmmmm? whats happening behind door TaeKook?

**[ _Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets_ ]**

**PrincessJin:** Sooooo anyone know why Yoongi ran into our apartment blushing profusely before slamming his bedroom door behind him?

 **BusanMochi:** He was blushing?

 **PrincessJin:** yeah his whole face and ears were red. I am currently avoiding his room cause I know him and he only blushed that much when he is drunk, horny or both.

 **Rap Monster:** eww TMI hyung

 **Hobi:** eh he ran from the studio after getting a text from someone in his phone labelled as ‘the annoying Chinese one’ he vowed to rip the flesh free from someone called Jackson’s bones while deeply flushed.

 **PrincessJin:** Ah alright, I’ll just leave him be.

 **DaeguDongsaeng:** Two Thing’s jin-hyung, who is Jackson and what the fuck.

 **PrincessJin:** Jackson is one of Yoongi’s exes that he is on Ok terms with and the youngest Chinese boyfriend he has had. Depending on how well he gets on with them he gives each one a nickname. And ‘the annoying Chinese one’ is Jackson’s classification.

 **DaeguBrat:** Jin-hyung I suggest that you shut the fuck up before I burn your Mario collection to ashes then sprinkle those ashes on your toothbrush and sex toys.

 **PrincessJin:** …Shutting the fuck up…

**[ _Rap Monster_ changed _DaeguBrat’s_ name to _SmolHornyandScary_ ]**

**SmolHornyandScary:** Really Namjoon change it or I will do the same with you Ryan collection.

**[ _Rap Monster_ changed _SmolHornyandScary’s_ name to _WillActOnThreats._ ]**

**WillActOnThreats:** I can live with this. For now. **@BusanMochi** and **@Hobi** where are you two at the moment

 **Hobi:** I’m at the dance studio

 **BusanMochi:** I’m in my room watching SpongeBob.

 **WillActOnThreats: @BusanMochi** I’m going to watch SpongeBob with you prepare yourself.

 **PrincessJin:** … … Yoongi practically ran out of his room with a bag on his shoulder shoving his shoes on his feet and leaving before coming back to grab his keys.

 **DaeguDongsaeng:** Oh My FUCKIGN CHRISBYD!!!!! I WASN’T EXPECTUNG YOONGI-HYUNG RO BURST INT THE DOOR TO MINE AND JIMIN’S APARTMENT AND FUCKIN LEG IT TO CHIM’S ROOM.

 **BusanBunBoi:** (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) I’m not really surprised.

 **DaeguDongsaeng:** Nope fuck this shit I’m out. Kook I’m going to your place! I need out now!

 **BusanBunBoi:** Why?

 **DaeguDongsaeng:** fucksgfj, the moans have syartejd howly fuckibg shit. Fuck this shit I’m out.

**[Private chat: _TheHoeFather_ , _YourUnofficialChild._ ]**

**YourUnofficialChild:** I told you that Yoongi-hyung was crushing on Jimin-hyung, and Tae-hyung just arrived at my apartment.

 **TheHoeFather:** enjoy your time with Tae, I’m dancing.

 

**Hours Later**

**[ _Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets_ ]**

**[ _WillActOnThreats_ changed _DaeguDongsaeng’s_ name to _AssholeOnDrugs_ ]**

**AssholeOnDrugs:** hey, Yoongi-hyung I don’t take drugs. Nor do I drink.

 **WillActOnThreats:** oh yeah?

 

 **WillActOnThreats:** you look pretty drunk to me in this

 **AssholeOnDrugs:** Ok Maybe I do drink, but not that often and I don’t do drugs!

**[ _PrincessJin_ changed _AssholeOnDrugs’s_ to _TataTae_ ]**

**[ _PrincessJin_ changed _WillActOnThreats’s_ name to _BoiSoSaltyHeCouldSaltARoad_ ]**

**Rap Monster:** what is this about? I get woken up by notifications of this chat telling me that yoongi-hyung and Tae have started arguing?

 **TataTae:** I have no idea what happened. I got in late to mine and Jimin’s apartment to find Hyung and Jimin on the couch with Jimin asleep under Hyung’s arm. I walk past them to go to my room and Hyung just said I smelt like Drugs??? Like I just came back from Kookie’s how do I smell like drugs?

 **BoiSoSaltyHeCouldSaltARoad:** oh if that’s the case never mind then.

 **TataTae:** Whaa? Huh What?

 **BusanBunBoi:** what Yoongi-hyung forgot to mention is there is a guy or girl or something that lives two doors down the corridor from me that smokes pot in the elevator. That’s probably what Yoongi-hyung smelt on you, cause they were smoking there when you came over.

 **Hobi:** isn’t it illegal to smoke inside?

 **BusanBunBoi:** yeah it is, but the building is so old that no one cares about some guy smoking in the elevator that could give out at any moment. So don’t take the elevator when you come over. Landlord leaves them be on the off chance the elevator kills them.

 **BusanMochi:** Lovely. Nice to know I woke up to this fun info in the chat.

 **Hobi:** ehhh!! The Mochi is awake. Glad to see Yoongi-hyung didn’t murder you via sex.

 **BusanBunBoi:** ewwwww Hobi-Hyung!!

 **TataTae:** Tmi Hyung.

 **Hobi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I didn’t say anything explicit just that I was glad that Jimin hadn’t died by sex.

 **PrincessJin:** Hoseok it still implies a lot about Yoongi and Jimin’s sex life. How do you even know about their sex life?

 **Hobi:** <whistles innocently> I don’t know what you are talking about Jin-hyung.

 **BusanMochi:** we didn’t have sex... mostly…

 **DaeguDongsaeng:** did you two get a noise complaint from the woman two doors down?

 **BoiSoSaltyHeCouldSaltARoad:** no

 **BusanMochi:** Yes.

 **Hobi:** which one was it? Did you get cockblocked by a lady or not?

 **BusanMochi:** The woman next door slammed he hand on the wall getting our attention and she literally shouted at us to shut the fuck up. So we ended up watching the SpongeBob movie in the front room.

 **BusanBunBoi:** lol. But why SpongeBob

 **BoiSoSaltyHeCouldSaltARoad:** cause that’s the only movie they have.

 **Rap Monster:** Yoongi-hyung don’t you have a Netflix subscription?

 **BusanMochi:** Tae and I don’t have a computer that we can connect to the TV. So we couldn’t do that.

 **Hobi:** but a computer that can connect to a TV is optimal for Netflix and chill!!

 **BusanBunBoi:** what’s Netflix and chill?

 **BoiSoSaltyHeCouldSaltARoad:** Don’t worry Guk. I’ll tell you when you’re older.

 **BusanBunBoi:** Hyung IM 22!!

 **BoiSoSaltyHeCouldSaltARoad:** exactly when you’re older

**[ _BoiSoSaltyHeCouldSaltARoad_ changed _BusanBunBoi’s_ name to _InnocentBoi_ ]**

**InnocentBoi:** HYUNG!!!

 **BoiSoSaltyHeCouldSaltARoad:** deal with. If you become corrupted I will kill them.

**[ _TataTae_ changed _BoiSoSaltyHeCouldSaltARoad’s_ name to _InnocenceKeeper._ ]**

**PrincessJin:** hmmmm… try something more like this…

**[ _PrincessJin_ changed _InnocenceKeeper’s_ name to _InnocenceReaper._ ]**

**InnocenceReaper:** Why Jin-hyung?

 **PrincessJin:** Because all your exes were mostly innocent before you got to them.

 **InnocenceReaper:** woah hey, Heechul wasn’t innocent at all.

 **PrincessJin:** mmmmm sure. That’s what you take offence with Heechul.

 **BusanMochi:** Yoongi-hyung how many exes do you have?

 **InnocenceReaper:** I can hear Jin laughing and we aren’t even in the same apartment at the minute. Fucking hell.

 **InnocentBoi:** Yeah Hyung How many exes?

 **InnocenceReaper:** jfc. I didn’t count. Alright. I don’t know. But I am a whore that much I do know.

 **InnocentBoi:** Whore… slut more like

 **InnocenceReaper:** Brat.

 **PrincessJin:** before I became Yoongi’s roommate, he lived here with one of his exes before she broke their relationship off and moved out to live with her girlfriend.

 **Hobi:** Oh damn, Yoongi-hyung got dumped by a girl for a girl.

 **InnocenceReaper:** well I was friends with both girls, produced music with one of them at one point, If they wanted to be together I sure as hell wasn’t going to get between that I had to punch my exes girlfriend’s ex in the face sixteen times cause he didn’t get the memo that his ex-girlfriend was gay and was in a happy loving lesbian relationship thou.

 **Rap Monster:** was this Nayeon and Jisoo?

 **InnocenceReaper:** yep Jisoo’s ex wouldn’t leave her alone so I took great joy in punching the living shit out of him.

 **BusanMochi:** You dated Nayeon, hyung?

 **InnocenceReaper:** yep, give me a sec got a text from someone.

**[Suga Free Sugar]**

**WorldWideHandsome:** sooo, Jimin who was the text from?

 **Chiminie:** ummm… HOOOLLLY FUUUUCK!!!

 **TaeTae:** JeSuS Fooooking Christ!!!

 **Seagull:** What’s happening?

 **J-Hope:** curiouser and curiouser

 **RM:** Did Hyung throw his phone?

 **TaeTae:** YES! YOONGI-HYUNG THREW HIS PHONE… AT A WALL… NEXT TO THE TV IN MINE AND JIMIN’S APART.

 **Chiminie:** it went through the wall and embedded into the wall in Tae’s room.

 **TaeTae:** YOONGI-HYUNG’S THROWING ARM NEARLY KILLED ME. Oh wait I have his phone now. Let’s see.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** who was he texting?

 **TaeTae:** … It just says Boi

 **RM:** Jin-hyung just started laughing

 **WorldWideHandsome:** Boi is Sehun, he’s two months younger that Hoseok actually. Yoongi and Sehun are like brothers and have the strangest senses of humour that make a great combination somehow.

 **Seagull:** Did they date though?

 **WorldWideHandsome:** nope. The pair have never dated. But Yoongi still reaped Sehun’s innocence somehow. I never asked

 **RM:** Oh I remember Sehun. He would appear in the studio at the strangest times and chat to Yoongi-hyung for a while before Suho came for Sehun.

 **J-hope:** Now that I think about it Yoongi-hyung knows a lot of people. So why is it only the seven of us in the chat?

 **WorldWideHandsome:** …

 **Seagull:** …

 **RM:** we haven’t heard from Tae or Jimin since Tae last messaged the chat and they haven’t seen these messages.

 **Seagull:** Tae-hyung just messaged me saying he was going to be staying at my apartment for a week cause Yoongi-hyung was traumatising.

 **RM:** Why?

 **Seagull:** He didn’t specify

 **J-hope:** to preserve your innocence most likely. Jimin messaged me telling me the reason and not to tell Kook otherwise Yoongi-hyung would murder me in my sleep. Most likely giving the same threat to Tae.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** You willing to tell Joon and me?

 **J-hope:** wasn’t told I couldn’t.

**[ _Jung Hoseok_ made a new chat.]**

**[ _Jung Hoseok_ added _Kim Namjoon_ to the chat]**

**[ _Jung Hoseok_ added _Kim SeokJin_ to the chat]**

**[ _Jung Hoseok_ gave everyone admin permissions]**

**[ _Jung Hoseok_ changed his name to _Sunshine_ ]**

**[ _Kim SeokJin_ changed his name to _Jin_ ]**

**Jin:** so Hobi what did Jimin say?

 **Sunshine:** well, apparently according to Jimin, after Yoongi retrieved his phone from Tae, the woman that lives next door to Tae and Jimin literally barged into their apartment to shut them up, but she didn’t get very far cause Yoongi told her to go die sucking on 15 cocks like the whore she was. She went to hit Yoongi but he grabbed her and flipped her over his head dislocating her arm before telling her to mind her own damn business and popping her arm back into place.

 **Jin:** is that all?

**[ _Kim Namjoon_ changed his name to _Joon_ ]**

**Joon:** surely there is another reason?

 **Sunshine:** yeah, Jimin said Yoongi-hyung had taken a shower before Tae got back from Kook’s and was only wearing a towel the entire time. The towel happened to slip off after the woman left. Giving Tae and Jimin a full view of Yoongi-hyung’s dick and ass.

 **Jin:** really? That’s what caused Tae to be traumatised? Though Yoongi has a fucking huge dick.

 **Joon:** How do you know that?

 **Jin:** After showers Yoongi likes to walk around in just a towel and more often than not it will fall. Like the day I moved in he literally walked from his room to the fridge and back again naked not registering my presence at all.

 **Sunshine:** wait really?

 **Jin:** yep. If I hadn’t already been in love with someone that didn’t know it at the time *cough* Joon *cough* I might have asked to feel that dick.

 **Joon:** wait you were in love with me?

 **Jin:** saw you rapping one day about a month after I met Yoongi and asked him if he knew you, he said not personally but that you were Kim Namjoon and went by RM. He then bought me your mixtape for my birthday that year.

 **Sunshine:** now I know why Hyung made the group chat.

 **Joon:** why?

 **Sunshine:** he is using the group chat to set his friends up with each other so you two, Taehyung and kook, Jimin and himself.

 **Jin:** but then why did he add you to the group?

 **Sunshine:** … … I’d rather not say…

**[ _Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets._ ]**

**InnocenceReaper:** Sorry bout that.

 **PrincessJin:** Are you really sorry? And can you tell us why you created this chat

 **InnocenceReaper:** I would rather not say the reason as it would spoil the purpose and yes I am sorry.

 **Hobi:** Please Hyung?

 **InnocenceReaper:** wait Chris just texted me. Give me a second.

 **BusanMochi:** Liar. He ran off he’s avoiding the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 3rd May 2018 from England ^.^  
> hope you enjoyed the chapter ^.^  
> edited 18th May 2018 from England


	6. Drunk Yoongi? what is this madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put a Star Wars reference in but i couldnt think so i didnt  
> May the 4th be with you

**[ _InnocenceReaper_ changed _Hobi’s_ name to _MyWife._ ]**

**MyWife:** nooooooooooo…………….. I deserved this though

 **BusanMochi:** what?

 **TataTae:** ꉂ (˃̶᷄‧̫ॢ ˂̶᷅๑ )

 **InnocentBoi:** isn’t Hobi-hyung a guy?

 **Rap Monster:** Later Kook

 **PrincessJin:** I was wondering what a drunk Yoongi would do.

**[ _InnocenceReaper_ changed _BusanMochi’s_ name to _MyBoyfriend._ ]**

**MyBoyfriend:** ummmm WHAT?

 **PrincessJin:** Yoongi is half asleep piss drunk on the couch in our apartment but he is still changing names.

**[ _InnocenceReaper_ changed _PrincessJin’s_ name to _Mom._ ]**

**Mom:** Crap.

**[ _InnocenceReaper_ changed _Rap Monster’s_ name to _Dad._ ]**

**InnocentBoi:** Jin-hyung what is going on? Why is Yoongi-hyung drunk?

**[ _InnocenceReaper_ changed _InnocentBoi’s_ name to _MyNotSoInnocentChild._ ]**

**MyNotSoInnocentChild:** (⊃д⊂)

**[ _InnocenceReaper_ changed _TataTae’s_ name to _MyChild’sBoyfriend._ ]**

**MyNotSoInnocentChild:** crAP

**[ _InnocenceReaper_ changed his name to _AgustD_ ]**

**Mom:** he fell asleep… Let’s talk about this

**[Suga Free Sugar]**

**WorldWideHandsome:** Firstly, damn Hoseok you’re his wife?

 **J-Hope:** yep, it’s sort of related to why he wanted to talk to me a while ago about what happened at a signing of mine.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** ohhh~

 **RM:** I know Kook knows what happened there. Would Kook care to enlighten us?

 **Seagull:** mmmmmm no.

 **Chiminie:** Kook get off the chat you’re being nasty.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** Where is Tae?

 **Seagull:** currently Unavailable.

 **Chiminie:** Kook I’m being serious you two left the door open and I am TRYING to watch TV, which is kind of hard when you’re roommate is sucking his boyfriend off 10 feet away. And what is this about Hobi-hyung being Yoongi-hyung’s wife?

 **J-hope:** I’ll explain in a bit but what is this about Jin-hyung being mom?

 **WorldWideHandsome:** I tell a lot of dad jokes that more often than not fail to make Yoongi laugh so he took to calling me Dad when he was drunk. He must have heard me taking it up that ass though.

 **RM:** Crap… Jin-hyung you didn’t say that Yoongi-hyung was round.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** I didn’t know I thought he was with Hoseok

 **J-Hope:** Oh he was. You might want to burn the couch ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **WorldWideHandsome:** ew. You didn’t fuck on the couch did you?

 **J-hope:** Nah, sucked him

 **Chiminie:** uggggggghhhhh, Kook next time you have sex and know I’m in the damn apartment close the goddamn door

 **Seagull:** Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality.

 **Chiminie:** Stop Texting While Having Sex, And Stop With The P!atd references!!

 **Seagull:** naaaaaaaaaaaaaah so why was Hyung Drunk?

 **Chiminie:** I swear to god if you two have a fucking Voyeurism Kink I will murder you two in your sleep.

 **TaeTae:** we don’t at least I don’t think we do.

 **Chiminie:** Stop please my virgin eyes!!

 **WorldWideHandsome:** Anyway Yoongi was drunk because he said he was celebrating how well the group he signed was doing but he couldn’t go buy them drinks cause like half of them are underage.

 **J-hope:** Hey Jimin do you want to come dance with me we can discuss our polygamous three-way with Yoongi-hyung or perhaps do something else *Suggestive eyebrow wiggle*

 **Chiminie:** mmmmmmmm…

 **TaeTae:** he’s considering it.

 **Seagull:** and he turned the TV off heading for the front door.

 **Chiminie:** stop Narrating my every move go fuck each other see how you like getting cockblocked by the neighbours. No touching my bed or the couch or the kitchen or the table. Otherwise, I will burn the apartment down with you two rabbits inside.

 **Seagull:** Tae is more of a puppy

 **TaeTae:** thanks Bunby

**[ _Seagull_ changed _TaeTae’s_ name to _Pupby_ ]**

**[ _Pupby_ changed _Seagull’s_ name to _Bunby._ ]**

**Chiminie:** How can you two be so disgustingly cute but fucking nasty at the same time?

 **Pupby:** Just how you can have Pink hair covering your forehead looking innocent then brush it back and lock hot as fuck.

 **Bunby:** Proof! Exhibit 1

 

 **Pupby:** Exhibit 2

**Bunby:** That smirk as well. How is this the angel Mochi?

 **Chiminie:** *Pouts*

 **J-hope:** he doesn’t even have to change his hair just his expressions and angle of image

**Bunby:** Fuck

 **Pupby:** Fuck

 **J-hope:** To be honest Yoongi-hyung has a similar duality but like on each side of his face

**J-hope:** Can you see it? The left side of his face has a darker expression but seems lighter while the right side of his face has a softer expression but seems darker

 **WorldWideHandsome:** How… how is this possible

 **J-hope:** also…. Enjoy the expressional duality of Yoongi-hyung

**Chiminie:** Hoollly Fuck how is he so cute. Tell me his secrets Hoseok-hyung.

 **J-hope:** I think it’s the stage names cause Joon and I have similar dualities as well like J-hope is different from Hoseok and Joon is different from RM, However hyung has like three persona’s there is Yoongi-hyung, PD-Suga and Rapper Agust D.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** He woke up and said ‘I feel a disturbance within my children’ Hoseok please tell me you know what he is talking about

 **J-hope:** well the only child I can say I know about is Kook cause Kook is his unofficially adopted son, so I don’t know.

 **RM:** I might be reaching cause I haven’t met the group personally but I think he might be referring to the group he has signed as PD-Suga.

 **WorldWideHandsome:** I thought that those were his brats?

 **J-Hope:** they are he just calls them Brats as a term of endearment, it’s his personality. I wouldn’t be surprised if he mentally adopted them.

 **RM:** If that is right perhaps something is amiss amongst them?

**Next Day**

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**AgustD:** uuuuugggghhhh I was so drunk what happened?

 **Mom:** well you renamed everyone in the chat. I’m Jin, **@Dad** is Joon, **@MyWife** is Hoseok, **@MyBoyfriend** is Jimin, **@MyNotSoInnocentChild** is Kook and **@MyChild’sBoyfriend** is Tae

 **AgustD:** shit

 **Mom:** also you woke up after falling off the couch, that I was advised to burn, you then slept the day away and it is currently four in the morning, after saying ‘I felt a disturbance with my children’

 **AgustD:** double shit, I would ask why you are awake at four in the morning but knowing you, you are cooking food for Joon so he doesn’t burn his apartment down, I will be back.

 **Mom:** … you aren’t wrong and alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 4th May 2018 from England  
> edited 18th May 2018 from England


	7. A touch of brats and Yoongs with sin and Joonteligence

**[Stray Brats]**

**PD-Suga:** if you are awake, which I hope none of you are at the minute due to it being four in the morning, are you alright?

 **Chris:** yesterday Seungmin nearly injured himself again, and I’m only away cause I was working. Unsure bout the others

 **Changbin:** Felix missed Chan-hyung so he couldn’t fall asleep

 **Chris:** is he asleep now

 **Changbin:** possibly

 **Felix:** no I’m not

 **Chris:** you should be

 **Jisung:** wellllll, when Binnie-hyung says Felix missed you Chan-hyung, he means he was whining every six seconds

 **Felix:** did you count or something?

 **MiKnow:** I did

 **Woojinnie:** HyungJin, Seungmin and Jeongin are trying to sleep before practice later and like Felix, I can hear you and Changbin through the wall. So stop please.

 **PD-Suga:** smh, the nine of you are worse than my friends and we are all older than you.

 **Chris:** what do you mean Hyung?

 **PD-Suga:** at another time get some rest you lot. That means going to sleep, Chan.

 **Chris:** fiiiine, I was nearly done anyway so yeah. I’ll sleep.

 **PD-Suga:** good, now then I have work I should be doing and other brats I need to talk to.

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**MyWife:** AHHHH!!! Yoongi-hyung!!!!!!!!!!

 **AgustD:** what Hoseok?

 **MyWife:** can you look after Mickey for the next two days? I have a showcase coming up and I need to spend as much time as I can practising cause I’m the main choreographer.

 **MyBoyfriend:** Who’s Mickey?

 **AgustD:** His dog

 **MyWife:** my dog.

 **Mom:** wow, that response time was identical.

 **AgustD:** want me to bring Holly?

 **MyWife:** sure Mickey and Holly get along great

 **Dad:** there won’t be puppies will there?

 **AgustD:** Nah Holly and Mickey are both male don’t worry

 **MyWife:** Why do you have Holly? I thought he was with your parents?

 **AgustD:** … my brother said they were throwing my stuff out so he saved everything for me and said he’d bring Holly to me and keep hold of the rest of my stuff for me till I wanted to move it somewhere.

 **Dad:** is that why you got drunk?

 **AgustD:** …no…

 **MyWife:** yes it was. You drunk texgdfk;gn;ksdjg;

 **MyNotSoInnocentChild:** What is going on?

 **MyBoyfriend:** Yoongi-hyung stole Hobi-hyung’s phone. Now they are fighting.

 **Mom:** if you are in the same room why are you texting?

 **MyBoyfriend:** we weren’t in the same room we were in different rooms, Hobi-hyung was in the living room to his apartment writing, Yoongi-hyung was in the spare bedroom and I just left the bathroom after a shower.

 **Mom:** so Yoongi did actually leave when he went to talk to the ‘brats’

 **Dad:** what makes you say that?

 **Mom:** I heard a door open and close I wasn’t sure if it was the front door or Yoongi’s bedroom door so yeah.

 **MyChild’sBoyfriend:** like I would say something but Kook is waiting patiently for me to finish plugging in the computer we bought so I could watch him play video games cause we were bored.

 **MyNotSoInnocentChild:** how is that coming along Hyung?

 **MyChild’sBoyfriend:** looking good just got a few more cables and you should be able to play a few games like Subnautica and Overwatch.

 **MyNotSoInnocentChild:** Nice nearly there with my gaming stuff.

 **MyBoyfriend:** Ohhhh No you are not setting up our living room into a games room I refuse

 **MyNotSoInnocentChild:** oh come on, jiminie-hyung please (⁎˃ᆺ˂) ٩꒰ ˘ ³˘꒱۶~♡

 **MyBoyfriend:** only if I can play games as well cause I don’t really play games

 **MyChild’sBoyfriend:** I would love to play video games with u at some point

 **MyBoyfriend:** just make sure you close the door when you're being nasty

 **AgustD:** what is this about my son being nasty?

 **MyNotSoInnocentChild:** AHHHHHHH HYUNG IS BACK!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!

 **MyBoyfriend:** lol…. Hey hyung can we change these names?

 **AgustD:** I was drunk when I changed them do what you want. Also, it’s like early so why is everyone awake

 **MyWife:** hyung is nearly Noon you fell asleep for nearly three hours after you arrived here nearly busting down my door if Jimin hadn’t opened it for you.

 **AgustD:** still early

 **Mom:** don’t worry that is usual for Yoongs, he doesn’t usually wake up until its nearly dinner time then works until like nine in the morning or something

 **AgustD:** hey. I'm usually asleep before the sun rises

 **Mom:** sure you are. Then why can I often still hear you working away mixing in your room and 7 am?

 **AgustD:** … I have work I should be doing; I have an assignment to get in before next Thursday

 **Dad:** are you sure you aren’t trying to avoid answering the question.

 **MyBoyfriend:** … … … he ran away leaving his phone on the sofa next to hobi-hyung.

 **MyWife:** that idiot

 **MyBoyfriend:** and he came back to get his phone

 **AgustD:** oi Hoseok r00d much

 **MyWife:** yeah well, you're my idiot so it doesn’t matter

 **MyBoyfriend:** oi Hobi-hyung he’s our idiot

 **AgustD:** I’m no one’s idiot, you are both being rude

**[ _AgustD_ changed _MyWife’s_ name to _MyDancingSunshine_ ]**

**[ _AgustD_ changed _MyBoyfriend’s_ name to _MySinnamonRoll_ ]**

**MyNotSoInnocentChild:** lol Yoongi-hyung discovered Jiminie-hyung’s dancing

 **AgustD:** I’ve always known about his dancing, watched his dancing at one point, it’s just gotten more sinful as he got older.

 **MySinnamonRoll:** I’m blushing hyung

 **AgustD:** good.

 **MySinnamonRoll:** HYUNG!!! ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡ WHY!!!

 **AgustD:** you're my blushing mochi

 **MyDancingSunshine:** Hyung he’s our blushing mochi

 **AgustD:** mmmmm not wrong, he’s cute…… squishable….. and tasty

 **MySinnamonRoll:** HYUNG!!! WaIT PLeASe DoN’t KiDnAp MEEEEEEEEEE

 **MyDancingSunshine:** we are going to be busy don’t expect anything from us for a while we are sealing our phones in the kitchen far away from us.

 **Mom:** why?

**[ _AgustD, MySinnamonRoll_ and _MyDancingSunshine_ went off line]**

**Dad:** well then we can assume they are sinning like we all do

 **MyChild’sBoyfriend:** why is Hobi-hyung the only one that lives by himself?

 **Dad:** well technically Kook and I live alone as well

 **MyNotSoInnocentChild:** well, to be honest, I technically live with Youngjae but he spends more time at BamBam’s than here. He still pays rent but like he doesn’t really live with me.

 **Dad:** really?

 **MyNotSoInnocentChild:** yeah.

 **Mom:** huh

 **MyNotSoInnocentChild:** yeah, Yoongi-hyung set me up with a place after the gang situation and got me a roommate but didn’t say how

 **Dad:** Youngjae is part of the band Jackson is in as is BamBam.

 **Mom:** what does that mean?

 **Dad:** Jackson is part of a rap line for a group called GOT7 and Yoongi-hyung occasionally helps them with a bit of writing when it comes to rapping cause the rap line of GOT7 all have Korean as a non-native language.

 **MyChild’sBoyfriend:** wait really?

 **Dad:** yeah Jackson is Chinese, Mark is American and Bambam is Thai. Yoongi-hyung introduced me to the group at one point.

 **MyChild’sBoyfriend:** wow wasn’t expecting that

 **Dad:** when Yoongi and Jackson stopped dating they stayed friends as like Yoongi gave Jackson the idea to become an idol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ don't ask me why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 11th May 2018 from England  
> edited 18th May 2018 from England  
> i got Grammarly cause i kept noticing spelling mistakes so i edited all these chapters


	8. YoonMinSeok is cute and Yoongi worries about Kook

Yoongi smiled at the two sleeping calmly on him, Hoseok shifted slightly in his sleep. Yoongi leant down and pressed a kiss to Hoseok’s forehead making him smile in his sleep. Jimin shifted his eyes opening to look up at Yoongi

“Morning sleepy sunshine.” Jimin rubbed his eyes

“Morning hyung. Whats the time?” Yoongi looked at the clock over Hoseok’s shoulder

“A little after eight in the morning.” Hoseok blinked his eyes open pushing his body up onto his arms

“Yoongi-hyung? What happened last night?” Yoongi chuckled

“Let me get up and go make some breakfast first, I’ll grab you two your phones I’ll explain over breakfast.” They nodded sleepily. Yoongi pushed up off the bed dragging Jimin and Hoseok with him a little way. He walked out into the kitchen and pulled their phones out from the dish cupboard where Hoseok had put them in a hurry to join him and Jimin on his bed. Yoongi deposited his own phone in his pocket before putting Hoseok and Jimin’s on the side before starting on cooking breakfast for the three of them. As Yoongi was cooking Jimin sleepily meandered into the kitchen and hugged Yoongi from behind

“Hyuuuungg~ how much longer until food?” Yoongi smiled to himself

“Not much longer don’t worry, where’s Hobi?”

“Shower, he said to wake himself up so he could practice for the showcase he has coming up.” Little barks sounded from the living room

“Sounds like Mickey is awake,” Yoongi muttered under his breath “Could you go put out some food for him?” Jimin nodded sleepily against Yoongi’s back and walked away grabbing Mickey’s food bowl and putting out some dry food and water for the small dog. As Jimin nearly fell forwards into the dog food Hoseok appeared around the corner and caught the tired dancer by the shoulder.

“Ok there Jiminie time to wake up,” Jimin grumbled nuzzling further into the crook of Hoseok’s arm causing Hobi to laugh slightly. Yoongi tapped Jimin’s cheek to wake him up slightly

“Come on Jiminie time to wake up you gotta eat something.” Jimin grumbled but pulled away from Hoseok as they walked towards the living room to eat. Yoongi looked at his phone and saw messages on the group chat he started. He sighed ignoring the messages in favour of eating with his boyfriends

“Hyung you know you are going to need to tell to others at some point why you got drunk.” Yoongi grumbled at Hoseok’s comment.

“Let’s just wait for a while, my brother is bringing Holly and his things up from Daegu for me tomorrow I need to be at my apartment that Joon and Jin have taken over then so I can get Holly from him.” Jimin rubbed his eyes

“I used to have a dog.” Yoongi smiled sadly

“Well, now you have two more in the form of Mickey and Holly.” Jimin giggled at Hoseok’s cheer up.

“Thank you, Hyung,” Jimin replied nuzzling into them again. Steadily they woke up and continued eating before Hoseok got him and Jimin up to go and practice for the showcase they had coming up. Yoongi waved them off and played with Mickey for a bit before getting ready to head back to his and Jin’s apartment. He stretched and was about to start cleaning up the dishes when his phone buzzed with a notification. Yoongi unlocked his phone and stared at the notification for a while

**ThatMotherfucker:** Hey Hyung!! I was wondering what your schedule was like this week I was wondering if we could meet up again!

Yoongi tisked and locked his phone again opting to ignore him. As Yoongi left the door to Hoseok’s apartment making sure Mickey was ok his Phone buzzed again

**ThatMotherfucker:** Hyung? Are you ignoring me? Cause if you are I’ll ask Youngjae to text Kook to text you to talk to.

Yoongi huffed and pulled out his phone as he left from Hoseok’s apartment to his studio

**Suga:** what do you want Jackson?

**ThatMotherfucker:** I just wanted to hang out

**Suga:** what do you want?

**ThatMotherfucker:** well, Youngjae started complaining about having to pay rent for his and Kook’s apartment. And he said Kook should get out of that building soon, something about some guy moving in that beats up Gays.

**Suga:** Kook can handle himself

**ThatMotherfucker:** no Hyung I mean like puts them in the hospital for a month and they claim to be straight afterwards. Then they go on to have happy heterosexual relationships that work somehow

Yoongi’s steps faltered, and he bit his lip. He started walking again texting a reply to Jackson

**Suga:** Thanks for the heads up. Keep an eye on the building for me, will you?

**ThatMotherfucker:** sure Hyung, you’re welcome.

Yoongi flicked quickly through his phone growling as he entered the studio not registering Namjoon’s presence.

**[ _Min Yoongi_ created a group chat]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ added _Kim Seokjin_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ added _Kim Namjoon_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ added _Jung Hoseok_ ]**

**MinYoongi:** people I need help

**KimNamjoon:** you entered the studio growling what’s up?

**KimSeokjin:** Truly a turn of events

**MinYoongi:** Oh fuck you hyung on another note

**[ _Min Yoongi_ change the chat name to _MaknaeProtectionSquad_ ]**

**[ _Min Yoongi_ gave everyone admin rights]**

**JungHoseok:** Hyung what is this about? –Jiminie

**JungHoseok:** we’re taking a break and saw this happen both of us are curious –Hobi

**MinYoongi:** Jackson so kindly informed me that Youngjae started complaining about paying rent on his and Kook’s apartment and that Youngjae said there was a guy that beats up gays moving into the building.

**KimSeokjin:** but I thought Kook was a confident gay who don’t need no man

**KimNamjoon:** (-.-) now is not the time Hyung, I’ve heard about him he nearly put Jeonghan and Joshua in the hospital last week. They got out with only a few scratches but that guy has put people in the hospital for months before.

**KimSeokjin:** oh.

**MinYoongi:** yeah, so. I was thinking cause Kook and Tae go at it like rabbits, Kook moves in with Tae and Jiminie moves in with Hobi?

**JungHoseok:** what about you Hyung? – Jimin

**MinYoongi:** well considering the apartment Jin-hyung and I live in is mine I cant easily move out without dumping the entire apartment and rent on Jin and the apartment’s total rent is too expensive for one person to pay unless they work for the government or something which is why I was looking for a roommate in the first place.

**KimNamjoon:** well If Yoongi-hyung wants to move in with Hobi and Jimin I can move in with Jin-hyung cause I’m starting to find that my apartment is too long a commute and cause I am often working in the studio until late and I don’t drive I’m often walking home when it’s like three in the morning or I spend the night at the studio.

**MinYoongi:** … … You could have said you were occasionally spending the night at the studio I would have told you where I stocked blankets and pillows for when I pulled all-nighters at the studio.

**JungHoseok:** you mean the cabinet behind my desk that you monopolised to stash away like sixteen blankets and seven pillows – Hobi

**MinYoongi:** … …. Yes… on another note Jimin, Hoseok get back to practising.

**JungHoseok:** Sorry Hyung!!- both

**[ _JungHoseok_ is offline]**

**KimSeokjin:** don’t worry yoongs we will figure something out.

**MinYoongi:** yeah hope so, Kook doesn’t need to be in the hospital for a month again.

**KimSeokjin:** …

**[ _MinYoongi, KimNamjoon_ and _KimSeokjin_ went offline]**

Yoongi looked up at Namjoon who was looking at him sadly

“It’ll be OK hyung, Kook will be fine.”

“It should be, Kook just worries me.” Namjoon chuckled

“You actually sound like an old father.” Yoongi glared at Namjoon who just laughed and sat down at his desk again continuing to work. Yoongi sighed and sat down at his own desk and began to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 18th May 2018 from England


	9. Taekook is love Taekook is life... plus dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Not Dead!!!  
> Sorry it took me a little over a month Writers Block made me their b*tch  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't intentionally leave you all on a cliffhanger.

**[Private chat: _Me and, Mine <3_]**

**Mine <3: **Hey Kook, Jimin is acting strangely.

**Me and:** how so?

**Mine <3: **well he seemed to want to move out to live with Hobi-hyung and he suggested you move in with me as my roommate.

**Me and:** doesn’t sound like a half bad idea

**Mine <3: **Kooooookkkkk!!!!!

**Me and:** I kid, I kid… huh?

**Mine <3: **what’s up?

**Me and:** Its nothing Tae, I just got a message from Yoongi-hyung asking to go out for skewers when we were going out tomorrow.

**Mine <3: **enjoy your lamb skewers then. Will I see you later for games?

**Me and:** sure, bye-bye hyungie.

Jungkook looked up from his phone and walked to the store where he and Yoongi had their lamb skewers. Yoongi was sat at their usual table looking around nervously. Jungkook walked up to him confused

“Yoongi-Hyung?” Yoongi jolted and looked up at Jungkook

“Kook Thank God.” He said with a sigh

“What’s the matter? Don’t you have class?” Kook asked as he sat down

“There wasn’t a lot I had to do but something gave me the feeling that Jimin was acting like an idiot.” Kook nodded

“Tae said that Jimin suggested he moved in with hobi-hyung and I move in with Tae, is that what you mean?” Yoongi nodded and sighed lightly

“Jackson texted me to tell me that Youngjae said that there is a guy moving into your building that beats people who seem like homosexuals up.”

“Hyung you know I can handle myself!” Kook whined lightly, Yoongi smiled lightly before looking down at the table

“I know that I said the same thing to Jackson when he told me, but like this guy puts those he beats up in the hospital for like a month or two and I can deal with you being in the hospital again not after last time, I don’t want your parents to hate me then pull you away from Taehyung.” Kook looked at the table solemnly.

“I was planning on spending tonight with Tae playing games why not wait until tomorrow?” Kook asked

“Cause the guy apparently moves in the day after tomorrow and I want you as far away from that building as possible before he is there.” Kook nodded in understanding. Yoongi smiled in relief

“Let’s eat Skewers.” They happily ate skewers then almost forgetting the entire issue. They parted ways eventually kook heading to his apartment in preparation to pack his things up. Kook walked up to the building and look at the landlord swallowing

“Umm excuse me?” the Landlord looked up and smiled lightly at Kook

“Oh Jungkook hello, what can I do for you?”

“Umm, Youngjae told his hyung who told my hyung who told me that someone was moving into the building in two days?” the Landlord nodded solemnly

“Yeah, he isn’t a pleasant man but his mother threatened to sue me if I didn’t move him into the apartment across the hall from you.” Kook tensed lightly, the Landlord smiled sympathetically “If you want to move out you can you have a couple of days, it was nice to have you as a resident for a while. That Hyung of yours is a chill chap, that just means that I can free up that room because Youngjae is never here anyway.” Kook smiled lightly said goodbye and headed up to his room. As Kook reached his room he flopped onto his bed. He opened his phone and looked at the chat with Tae.

**[Private chat: _Me and_ , _Mine <3_]**

**Me and:** Hyungie~

**Mine <3: **Kookie~

**Me and:** can I move in with you and Jiminie-hyung?

**Mine <3: **YEah why?

**Me and:** I got the story from Yoongi-hyung and apparently there is a guy moving into the apartment complex im in, in two days and he ain't particularly pleasant to Gays.

**Mine <3: **what do you mean?

**Me and:** Yoongi-hyung said that he put them in the hospital, and Yoongi-hyung said that he didn’t want me in the hospital again cause that could make my parents take me back to Busan away from you.

**Mine <3: **Again?

**Me and:** Don’t worry about it Hyungie, I will be arriving at yours in a bit with my stuff, I just got to pack.

**Mine <3: **Why are you packing now if he isn’t moving in for two days?

**Me and:** Yoongi-hyung wants me as far away as possible today, I’ve also spoken to my landlord and he knows.

**Mine <3: **OK see you soon Kookie (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

With Yoongi

Yoongi stretched as he sat down at his desk again after getting back to the studio from the lunch with Kook, Namjoon walked into the studio holding a cup of coffee

“Oh Namjoon, I wanted to talk to you.”

“What’s Up hyung?”

“Were you planning on spending the night at the studio today?” Namjoon nodded

“Yeah, there is a lot I have to do cause one of the guys that is taking part in the showcase with Jimin and Hoseok asked me to write a song for him.” Yoongi smiled lightly

“I’ll show you where the blankets are then I need to go check on Mickey and I think my brother will be arriving with Holly soon so…” Yoongi left his sentence unfinished but Namjoon knew what he meant. The pair walked over to the cabinets behind Hoseok’s desk and Yoongi opened the cabinet closest to Hoseok’s desk, there was many different coloured blankets and pillows. Yoongi pointed at the Red and blue one

“That’s mine,” he then pointed at the green patterned one “That one is Hoseok’s.” Namjoon nodded

“So I have free range to choose one of the other ones right?” Yoongi nodded, they smiled and departed from the studio. He entered into Hoseok’s apartment and was greeted by the small dog. Yoongi smiled and pet the dog before walking to the kitchen to set out some food for him. Yoongi pulled out his phone to look at the chats.

**[Private chat: _Hyung, Yoongi_ ]**

**Hyung:** Oi Yoongs, I’m on my way with Holly.

**Yoongi:** yeah I know meet me at the café that allows dogs.

**Hyung:** yup see you shortly.

 

Yoongi sighed and went to get Holly from his brother with a light smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 22nd June 2018 from England


	10. Children...

 

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**MyDancingSunshine:** Hyungs and dongsaeng!

**MySinnamonRoll:** From Both of Us you are cordially invited to watch our Showcase this evening

**MyNotSoInnocentChild:** oOoooO!

**AgustD:** interesting is there sinful dancing?

**MySinnamonRoll:** From me? Yes, From Hobi-hyung? Possibly. From the others? Not sure.

**AgustD:** Kook you're not going.

**MyNotSoInnocentChild:** HYUNNNNNGGG~~~  (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ω˂̣̣̥)੭ु⁾⁾

**MyChild’sBoyfriend:** come on Hyung let him please? 八(＾□＾*)

**Mom:** come on Yoongi let the poor boy go to the Showcase he isn’t the same 15 year old you saved from a gang

**AgustD:** Jin I know. But he is my metaphysically adopted son, and what parent wants their child to attend a showcase that could potentially be as erotic as a nightclub.

**Mom:** …

**Dad:** …

**MyDancingSunshine:** …

**MyNotSoInnocentChild:** …

**MyChild’sBoyfriend:** …

**Mom:** … you're not wrong

**MyNotSoInnocentChild:** HYUNG!!! ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃ω⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡

**MySinnamonRoll:** Yoongi-hyung ~ let him please~ (人´З`)

**AgustD:** … …

**MyDancingSunshine:** Yoongi-hyungie~~~ Please ~~~ (人´З`)

**AgustD:** …

**MySinnamonRoll:** Hobi-hyung and I will give you a gift if you do~~ (〃ﾟ3ﾟ〃)

**AgustD:** … Fine

**MySinnamonRoll:** Thank You Hyungie ((((@ﾉ´3｀)ﾉ ･･･Σ(ﾟдﾟ;;ﾉ

**AgustD:** （。-＿-。）I’m going soft.

**Mom:** yes Yes you are.

**MyNotSoInnocentChild:** Oh yeah Yoongi-hyung I completed the move out of my building yesterday

**AgustD:** Good.

**MyChild’sBoyfriend:** why is that good? He just staying at mine and Jiminie’s apartment. Do you have another apartment for him? Not that I mind him staying just what about when Jiminie gets back?

**AgustD:** Jiminie will be moving in with Hobi. So you two children have that apartment to yourselves.

**MyChild’sBoyfriend:** but Why did he move in the first place?

**AgustD:** I expect Kook Told you

**MyChild’sBoyfriend:** He did but like what is the issue?

**AgustD:** *sigh* the guy that was moving into that building and I quote Jackson on this ‘after the guys are put into the hospital they leave the hospital claiming they are straight and have heterosexual relationships that somehow work and are successful.’

**MyChild’sBoyfriend:** oh.

**Mom:** wait what?

**AgustD:**?

**Mom:** sorry, just  Jeongin came by looking really lost

**AgustD:** why is he there?

**Mom:** he said something about Minho participating in a showcase and that Chan and Changbin have been holed up in their recording room for the past two days and Woojin and Hyunjin are worried about them.

**AgustD:** alright I’ll go see what is going on with the brats, I swear to god they are children. The oldest two are the same age as Kook near enough. Be right back

**[Stray Brats]**

**PD-Suga:** brats…

**Seungmin:** AAHHHH ITS SUGA-Hyung.

**Jisung:** alright who told him that Chan and Changbin had vanished for two days?

**JeongSIN:** that was me sorry Hyung.

**Jisung:** why did you do that?

**JeongSIN:** I was worried that Chan-hyung and Changbin-hyung weren’t eating.

**Felix:** Oh they’re eating alright.

**PD-Suga:** …

**Felix:** Food Hyung, what were you thinking.

**PD-Suga:** I wouldn’t have put it past you to be lewd

**Felix:** *gasp* why would you say that Hyung?

**PD-Suga:** you aren’t too different from some of my friends and they are really lewd

**Felix:** oh ok.

**PD-Suga:** where are you three?

**Chris:** we Ummm we are in our studio I think.

**PD-Suga:** why do you sound so unsure?

**Binnie:** we haven’t slept in three days because Minho told us last minute that he needed music for the showcase and we still needed to work on our own projects.

**PD-Suga:** I’m heading to your studio, be decent all three of you.

**Chris:** alright Hyung.

Yoongi stormed out of his studio heading towards Chan, Changbin and Jisung’s studio towards the other side of town. He had a frown marring his face but he wasn’t angry. He knocked on the door to their studio as he reached it several minutes later. Chan opened the door looking like a scolded child,

“Chan.” Yoongi said with a disappointed tone

“Hyung, I'm sorry.”

“Just let me in Chan.” Chan stepped to the side letting Yoongi into the studio. Felix was stood in the recording booth and Changbin was sat at the recording desk. Yoongi glowered at them suspiciously. He sniffed lightly before motioning for Felix to leave the recording booth. He then motioned for all three to sit on the sofa that the nine boys of Stray kids sat on when Yoongi was talking to them when they were about to record; he stared down at them disappointedly.

“What have I said before?”

“Do as I say not as I do?” Chan questioned. Yoongi was silent for a moment

“Probably not those exact words but yes. I mean don’t pull three all-nighters to work like I have done in the past, don’t take more tasks than you can handle all at once, if Minho had just asked I could have written him some music for him to use, I’m sure Jimin and Hoseok wouldn’t have minded if I wrote music for him, and don’t ever have sex in the studio it isn’t pleasant for the other people that have to use the studio. And like two of you are underage anyway what are you doing?” the trio in front of him all took on scolded puppy looks. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, PD-nim.” They chorused. Yoongi’s expression softened

“Ok keep that all in mind next time. Do you want me to listen to what you’ve recorded so far?” All three looked up hopeful,

“We would like that,” Chan replied with a smile. The three set up the stuff they had recorded for Yoongi to listen to. As he listened he wrote notes down on things that he noticed that could be improved. Once the recording was over Yoongi nodded

“Ok… ok,” he said reading over what he had written. He then proceeded to tear the page from his notepad and set it in a folder in the filing cabinet draw nearby designated for their stuff. “That Page is notes and pointers on where you could improve for the song. I don’t want to see you looking at that until next week at the earliest. Go back to your dorm, sleep I want to see you supporting Minho at the showcase this evening.” They nodded sleepily their lack of sleep finally catching up with them. Yoongi smiled and started to escort them out of the studio back to their dorm. He knocked once on the door and it was immediately opened by Jisung who looked stressed and worried but calmed slightly when he noticed the three and Yoongi

“Ah Thank you, Hyung.” Yoongi nodded

“Think nothing of it, make sure they sleep and are at the showcase to support Minho this evening.” Jisung saluted to Yoongi before taking Chan, Changbin and Felix off Yoongi’s hands and saying goodbye. The door closed and Yoongi began walking back to his studio as he opened the chats on his phone

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**AgustD:** all is well with the brats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter I doubt I will write the showcase so don't expect a chapter on that if I do it will be short and probably just a mention  
> Posted 6th July 2018 from England


	11. A little Pettiness never hurt anyone

**[ _Dad_ changed _Mom_ ’s name to _ISHIDESC_ ]**

**[ _ISHIDESC_ changed _Dad’s_ name to _PettyDestructoChild_ ]**

**AgustD:** what the hell?

**MyNotSoInnocentChild:** same sentiment Hyung also what the hell does ISHIDESC mean?

**PettyDestructoChild:** ISHIDESC means I’m so handsome I destroy everyone’s self-confidence

**AgustD:** I am in agreement with that nickname for Hyung

**[ _ISHIDESC_ changed _AgustD_ ’s name to _PettyChildGrandpa_ ]**

**PettyChildGrandpa:** wow I didn’t even say much Hyung I just agreed with Namjoon’s very accurate nickname for you.

**MySinnamonRoll:** what is going on?

**PettyChildGrandpa:** I’m predicting that Namjoon and Jin-hyung got into a fight about something and Namjoon was petty about Jin-hyung handsomeness.

**MyDancingSunshine:** how do you know that? I walked into the studio and Namjoon was sulking on the sofa and refused to tell me what happened

**PettyChildGrandpa:** Namjoon is passive aggressive when it comes to confrontation and Jin-hyung, as you no doubt have noticed, likes to escalate things to where he mock shouts and goes red in the face. When you mix those there is a lot of pettiness and sarcasm in the aftermath.

**[ _ISHIDESC_ changed _PettyChildGrandpa’s_ name to _AAPCG_ ]**

**AAPCG:** thank you for the upgrade Jin-hyung

**MyChild’sBoyfriend:** what does that meannnnnnnnnn?

**AAPCG:** what AAPCG?

**PettyDestructoChild:** even I don’t know what it means

**AAPCG:** it’s sort of one of Jin-hyungs go-to names for me when he’s mad at someone, it means Annoyingly Accurate Petty Child Grandpa.

**AAPCG:** on the topic of nicknames…

**[ _AAPCG_ changed _MyNotSoInnocentChild_ ’s name to _AI_ ]**

**[ _AAPCG_ changed _MyChild’sBoyfriend_ ’s name to _AILIST_ ]**

**AI:** what… HYUNG｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

**AAPCG:** you wanted to bring something to my attention?

**AI:** please don’t tell me you changed my name to what I think you changed it to.

**AAPCG:** depends on what you think I changed it to…

**AI:** …

**AILIST:** I don’t understand.

**ISHIDESC:** I am also confused so much so that I am messaging the chat while petty.

**AAPCG:** ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»

**AAPCG:** that’s all I wanted no I will leave you to puzzle over the name changes I have made.

**[ _AAPCG_ went offline]**

**AI:** noooooooooooooo  o(TヘTo) Hyung left  o(TヘTo)

**AILIST:** I am also would like to know what AILIST means.

**PettyDestructoChild:** hey Kook what does yours mean?

**AI:** this is Yoongi-hyung we are talking about and when I had first met him I struggled with talking to people and he had given me a nickname for a while that he would refer to me via messages

**AILIST:** what was it?

**AI:** Promise you won’t laugh?

**AILIST:** I promise if I laugh I self-exile to the couch.

**AI:** ok I’m holding you to that though….

**MyDancingSunshine:** oooooooohhhhhhhhh I’m curious.

**MySinnamonRoll:** AHHH I think I know!!!!

**AI:** I think he has decided to bring back my Moniker as Anxiety Infant.

**MySinnamonRoll:** I KNEWWWW IITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!

**MySinnamonRoll:** THE ANXIETY INFANT HAS MADE A COMEBACK!!!!!!!

**AI:** noooooooooooooOOOO

**AILIST:** what about me? What does my nickname mean cause I never got a strange Moniker from Yoongi-hyung

**MyDancingSunshine:** HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**AILIST:** whats funny?

**MyDancingSunshine:** I asked Yoongi-hyung cause he’s in a dance studio with me at the moment and he said it means Alien Intelligence Linguistics Interaction Specialist Tae.

**AILIST:** what?....

**AILIST:** OH NONONONONONONooooooo

**AI:** whats so bad about that?

**AILIST:** well, it’s about when I first met Yoongi-hyung. We are both from Daegu yeah,

**ISHIDESC:** that was literally one of your nicknames at one point

**AILIST:** well when we first met my Accent was so thick that Yoongi-hyung could hardly understand what I was saying and he called it the alien language.

**AI:** think hyung will be grumpy if we change them?

**MyDancingSunshine:** Yoongi-hyung has mentioned that he was technically drunk when he change the names initially soooo that’s basically a go-ahead to blame drunk Yoongi for the initial nicknames in this situation and has also said just now if you want you can change them there is nothing stopping you.

**AILIST:** cool

**[ _AILIST_ changed their name to _PerfectPitch_ ]**

**PerfectPitch:** there, I’m happy

**AI:** I thought the movie was Pitch Perfect?

**PerfectPitch:** well I wasn’t referencing the movie, I have Perfect Pitch, so I can identify a sound and replicate without prompt or anything.

**MySinnamonRoll:** wait really? That would explain why you are so good at singing along to songs AND getting it spot on.

**[ _AI_ changed their name to _TheDreamMeme._ ]**

**PerfectPitch:** why am I not surprised…

**TheDreamMeme:** hehehehe, also Hoseokie-hyung why is Yoongi-hyung in one of the dance studios whats he doing?

**MyDancingSunshine:** well I needed his help with a project of mine.

**MySinnamonRoll:** he could have asked me but teach said we couldn’t work together.

**PettyDestructoChild:** what are you even working on? You literally dragged Yoongi-hyung away from his desk for something.

**MySinnamonRoll:** I’m just watching them from the door of the room at the moment, it’s very adorable to watch them

**MySinnamonRoll:** Yoongi-hyung is stumbling around like a newborn colt.

**MyDancingSunshine:** well he’s doing better than the person you chose

**MySinnamonRoll:** fuck you.

**MyDancingSunshine:** Yoongi-hyung says maybe later.

**ISHIDESC:** wow, you three are worse than I am on a good day when I didn’t have a boyfriend.

**MyDancingSunshine:** Yoongi just said ‘Can Confirm, Jin-hyung was horrendously flirty before he got a boyfriend in the form of Namjoon.’

**PerfectPitch:** holy shit…. I forgot that Yoongi-hyung was a walking Tumblr blog. Thus upon the terms that people use

**TheDreamMeme:** no Yoongi-hyung is a Gen Z born in the wrong generation.

**MyDancingSunshine:** I told Yoongi-hyung and he didn’t disagree!! Holy shit, that’s good content.

**PettyDestructoChild:** step aside Kook there is a new Meme king in the form of Yoongi-hyung

**PerfectPitch:** Kook is pouting at this revelation.

**PerfectPitch:** Kook is now grumbling. Aaaand he punched me.

**PettyDestructoChild:** but seriously what did you need Yoongi-Hyung’s help with, Hoseok?

**MyDancingSunshine:** hm you will see eventually.

**ISHIDESC:** how? I doubt Yoongi will be willing to show us.

**MySinnamonRoll:** Huwe Huwe Huwe little does he know, I am recording the entire thing.

**ISHIDESC:** really?

**MySinnamonRoll:** yes, Hobi-hyung asked me to set up a camera cause he likes to film the processes he takes to perfect his dancing cause it helps him see where he needs to improve he was probably wanted to do the same for Yoongi-hyung.

**MyDancingSunshine:** that is totally the truth. It totally isn’t because Yoongi-hyung is an excellent dancer and he looks good when he is dancing. Totally isn’t because of that.

**MySinnamonRoll:** Totally.

**[ _MyDancingSunshine_ went offline]**

**[ _MySinnamonRoll_ went offline]**

**ISHIDESC:** did they just say that Yoongi is a good dancer?

**TheDreamMeme:** yes. Yes, they did. And to be honest, the times he does dance he is pretty good.

**PerfectPitch:** are we seriously complementing Yoongi-hyung’s dancing?

**[ _ISHIDESC_** **went offline]**

**[ _PettyDestructoChild_ went offline]**

**[ _TheDreamMeme_ went offline]**

**PerfectPitch:** did you seriously all leave me?

**PerfectPitch:** r00d.

**[ _PerfectPitch_ went offline]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10th August 2018 from England


	12. YoonMinSeok is MIA... mostly

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**AAPCG:** NAMJOON HAVE YOU SEEN MY SONS!!!

 **AAPCG:** wait! Shit wrong chat BUT HAVE YOU SEEN MY ELEVEN SONS?

 **PettyDestructoChild:** eleven? I thought Stray Kids had nine boys and there was kook?

 **PerfectPitch:** He metaphysically adopted me when he met me as well

 **AAPCG:** THERE IS ONE SON, I can assume that kook is with him unless they had a fight and I doubt it otherwise Tae would be moping outside the studio. THAT IS TWO SONS… I AM STILL MISSING NINE SONS.

 **MyDancingSunshine:** Yoongi-hyung stop cheating.

 **AAPCG:** THIS IS NOT CHEATING THIS IS A CONCERNED FATHER LOOKING FOR HIS CHILDREN.

 **MySinnamonRoll:** YOU ARE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH THEM THIS IS CHEATING.

 **ISHIDESC:** Jimin is correct Yoongi if you are playing hide and seek with them asking us if we have seen them is cheating. BUT! I think I saw Chan and Changbin head into the bathroom together, a little ways from my modelling studio

 **AAPCG:** I will those two be for now if they are in the bathroom...

 **TheDreamMeme:** Felix is hiding in one of the dance studios with Hyungjin and Minho I think they might be dancing.

 **AAPCG:** THANK YOU MEME SON!!

**[ _AAPCG_ went offline]**

**ISHIDESC:** ok what happened? Why did Yoongs say wrong chat?

 **PettyDestructoChild:** Yoongi-hyung… … likes to spontaneously meme at me sometimes. I have a feeling he was quoting finding Nemo. I think he was probs sat with those nine boys when he sent that message.

 **MySinnamonRoll:** Ding ding ding!!!! We have a winner on guess today’s spontaneous meme! Hobi-hyung and I were in on it.

 **MyDancingSunshine:** Instead of memeing at just one person he wanted to confuse you all while pretending to play a game with his Stray Kids who were also in on it.

 **MySinnamonRoll:** Chan and Changbin were supposed to hide in the corner of the modelling room though so that’s why Yoongi-hyung said he would leave them be. Alsjfkladjgailrjdkjgh

 **MySinnamonRoll:** This is Min Yoongi and you have all just been pranked by the prank patrol.

**[ _MySinnamonRoll_ went offline]**

**MyDancingSunshine:** well I’m going to go cause I have to torture Yoongi-hyung more for my project. See yall later!

**[ _MyDancingSunshine_ went offline]**

**TheDreamMeme:** Jin-hyung, Joon-hyung what were you two fighting about?

 **PettyDestructoChild:** hehehe…. If I told you Yoongi-hyung would kill me

 **ISHIDESC:** would he though?

 **PettyDestructoChild:** yes, you didn’t see what he did to the thugs that he wouldn’t tell me why he was beating up, but I can assume now that they were the thugs that threatened Kook. He nearly killed several of them and I watched cause he asked me to cover his back in case the police showed up.

 **PerfectPitch:** ah I remember that Yoongi-hyung told me that one of my metaphysically adopted brothers had been abused by them and told me that I had free reign to do what I wanted with them alongside him with the promise that I would meet said metaphysically adopted brother.

 **TheDreamMeme:** You helped beat them up?

 **PerfectPitch:** yep, to be honest, I didn’t realise you were there Joon-hyung

 **PettyDestructoChild:** I didn’t know you were there either. But it was amusing to see them being beaten up by a guy half their size.

 **PerfectPitch:** it was funny cause he was actually half the size of some of them and he was whacking them all over the place.

 **ISHIDESC:** aren’t we going to ask about what Hoseok’s project actually is?

 **TheDreamMeme:** well it’s something to do with dancing and it involves Yoongi-hyung

 **PerfectPitch:** well I want to know what Jin-hyung and Joon-hyung were arguing about and if they are going to change their names?

**[ _ISHIDESC_ changed _PettyDestructoChild_ ’s name to _Jin’sUnofficialHusband_ ]**

**ISHIDESC:** that better?

 **PerfectPitch:** well yeah, the only one who can be super possessive in this chat is Yoongi-hyung

 **Jin’sUnofficialHusband:** and as much as I like you being possessive Jin-hyung can I have something more normal

**[ _ISHIDESC_ changed _Jin’sUnofficialHusband_ ’s name to _Crabman_ ]**

**Crabman:** I guess this will do.

 **TheDreamMeme:** Crabman?

 **ISHIDESC:** he told me that every time he goes to the seaside he looks for little crabs. And Kook, don’t you have work you should be doing.

 **TheDreamMeme:** yes but Tae was to be helping me with it and we got a bit sidetracked talking about anime we had watched.

 **PerfectPitch:** it totally wasn’t because I needed his help with a project of mine where I asked him to model for me. Totally not the truth.

 **ISHIDESC:** aren’t you in the same class for photography?

 **TheDreamMeme:** Nah he’s two classes down the hall from me with a dance studio in the middle.

 **PerfectPitch:** Which! Just happens to be the studio that Hobi-hyung booked out for his project. I keep trying to see if they are in there each time I go past to Kooks class but they keep the blinds on the door closed and the door is locked from the inside.

 **Crabman:** curiouser and curiouser

**[ _AAPCG_ is Online]**

**AAPCG:** Hoseok is a slave driver

**[ _AAPCG_ is now Offline]**

**TheDreamMeme:** …

 **ISHIDESC:** …

 **PerfectPitch:** …

 **Crabman:** … who’s looking after Mickey and Holly while they are doing this?

 **PerfectPitch:** Oh yeah! I asked Jimin and he said that more often than not he is looking after the two pups if he can they as Hoseok’s next door neighbour, which happens to be Holland apparently from what he told me who is like softer than Jimin at his softest and like the king of the confident vs panicked gay meme, cause he is confident gay to the max, to go over, spend some time with the pups and feed them to make sure that they actually get fed and walked and what not.

 **TheDreamMeme:** you are just saying Holland is the confident gay to the max because he managed to make you a panicked gay aren’t you.

 **PerfectPitch:** whaaaaat? nooooooOOOoooooo that totally isn’t the reason it totally isn’t because I am very used to being the confident gay. Totally not.

 **Crabman:** Jin-hyung is Laughing. But he was drinking fermented grape juice at the same time and some came out of his nose. I am laughing at him instead of helping him

 **ISHIDESC:** what a shit Boyfriend I have.

**[ _MySinnamonRoll_ is Online]**

**MySinnamonRoll:** lol

**[ _MySinnamonRoll_ is Offline]**

**TheDreamMeme:** …

 **ISHIDESC:** …

 **PerfectPitch:** …

 **Crabman:** …

 **TheDreamMeme:** do you think those three are trolling us by stalking the chat?

**[ _MyDancingSunshine_ is Online]**

**MyDancingSunshine:** totally not, we totally aren’t watching what yall are talking about when we aren’t in the chat.

**[ _MyDancingSunshine_ is Offline]**

**ISHIDESC:** they are.

 **PerfectPitch:** they totally are.

 **Crabman:** Hoseok just walked into the Studio and said that Jimin had taken Yoongi home because he was literally dead weight at the moment. He then sat at his desk and plugged a camera into his computer and is laughing at something clearly editing something.

**[ _MySinnamonRoll_ is Online]**

**MySinnamonRoll:** Hiiiiiiii.

 **PerfectPitch:** Jiminie!!!!! HIIIIII

 **ISHIDESC:** hello Jimin, hows Yoongi?

 **MySinnamonRoll:** well he’s currently asleep on Hobi’s couch now with Holly and Mickey laying on top of him along with our new cat Tammy that is very attached to him it's cute

 **PerfectPitch:** YOU GOT A CAT AND DIDN’T TELL ME!?!!!

 **MySinnamonRoll:** well Yoongi-hyung bought Tammy for me, cause I had mentioned to them that I had had a dog at one point… Hobi-hyung kept asking me if I would prefer a cat over a dog, and then Yoongi-hyung came home with Tammy who is a four-year-old Calico, she is so cute.

 **PerfectPitch:** Man you're making me miss Yeontan.

 **Crabman:** Yeontan?

 **PerfectPitch:** yeah, may I present my saviour, my king, my god, my son, my Pomeranian, Kim Yeontan

**PerfectPitch:** this was shortly after I got him, he’s no bigger than my foot in this picture.

 **TheDreamMeme:** OH MY GOD !.... Tae, I don’t know if I should tell you this, but Yeontan has your eyebrows

 **MySinnamonRoll:** HE DOOOOOOEEESSSSSSSS!!!!~ So CUTE  ^>.<^

 **PerfectPitch:** he is my son, of course he has my eyebrows.

**[ _AAPCG_ is Online]**

**AAPCG:** Jimin come to bed, Tammy is a good heater but you're better.

 **MySinnamonRoll:** l;sjag;skdhfglsdh be right there Hyung! I’ll say good night now! Talk to yall tomorrow!

**[ _AAPCG and_ _MySinnamonRoll_ are Offline]**

**[ _MyDancingSunshine_ is Online]**

**MyDancingSunshine:** my boyfriends are so cute, I’m so glad Yoongi is Yoongi and decided to actually make this chat.

 **MyDancingSunshine:** WAIT SHIT!!!

 **MyDancingSunshine:** Yoongi-Hyung DON’T MURDER MEEEEEEE

**[ _MyDancingSunshine_ is Offline]**

**Crabman:** what just happened?

 **ISHIDESC:** I am just as in the dark as you Joonie

 **TheDreamMeme:** I think we all are

 **PerfectPitch:** eeeehhhhhhhhhh…. …..

 **ISHIDESC:** don’t tell me you know what this chat was for?

 **PerfectPitch:** noOOO I dOn’t KnOw WhAt the CHaT waSss For

 **TheDreamMeme:** Tae you are a bad liar, you are a better meme than a liar and that is saying something from the meme from infancy.

 **Crabman:** Hoseok left the studio in a hurry after packing up his stuff.

 **ISHIDESC:** what is going on with those three?

 **TheDreamMeme:** I agree with that sentiment, also Tae~ come here plz you're in the other room and I’m lonely.

 **PerfectPitch:** not easily I'm stuck.

 **TheDreamMeme:** is that why you haven’t been back in like nearly an hour now

 **PerfectPitch:** NoooOOOO that ToTallY iS nooTTT thE ReAsoN…

 **PerfectPitch:** I can feel your stare from here and we aren’t in the same building

 **TheDreamMeme:** did you seriously get stuck in the convenience store again.

 **PerfectPitch:** NNooOOO.

 **TheDreamMeme:** I’m on my way babe

 **PerfectPitch:** …. Thank you…

**[ _TheDreamMeme_ is Offline]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 7th September 2018 from England


	13. A little bit of Angst. A little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didnt update last month I was busy with school work  
> m(_ _)m

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**Crabman:** I am worried neither Hoseok nor Yoongi-hyung have been to the studio in the past couple days.

 **PerfectPitch:** I haven’t seen Jiminie since he started the project that Hobi-hyung was working on with Yoongi-hyung.

 **ISHIDESC:** well Yoongi has appeared a few times at what is now mine and Joon’s apartment to just collect his stuff but like they have vanished from the chat for like a week haven’t they.

 **TheDreamMeme:** hang on **@MySinnamonRoll** hyung

 **MySinnamonRoll:** what. I’m busy

 **TheDreamMeme:** how are you

 **MySinnamonRoll:** I’m busy and tired.

 **MyDancingSunshine:** you say that Jiminie…

 **AAPCG:** don’t continue that sentence Jung Hoseok.

 **MyDancingSunshine:** I won’t hyung.

 **ISHIDESC:** are yall being nasty?

 **AAPCG:** no.

 **PerfectPitch:** ooooooooOOOOoooo he used a full stop he be serious

 **MySinnamonRoll:** Tae just shut up all three of us are tired and moody. We pulled like near enough six all-nighters with two 30 minute naps

 **Crabman:** please sleep

 **MyDancingSunshine:** sorry no can do too busy to do that. We’ve got to get the projects finished and edited

 **Crabman:** ah Jin left.

 **AAPCG:** why did you tell the group chat Jiminie? Now Jin-hyung is going to force sleep on me. Again.

 **MySinnamonRoll:** Sorry Hyungie….

 **ISHIDESC:** where are you all.

 **AAPCG:** not telling you. We still have work to do and we are on a roll so we aren’t stopping.

 **ISHIDESC:** Min Yoongi. If you pass out and fail another class I will steal Holly from you.

 **AAPCG:** you’ll try to steal Holly from me.

 **ISHIDESC:** No I will steal Holly

 **AAPCG:** You will Try. Tammy and Mickey have become Holly’s protection squad cause my Dog child is pure.

 **MyDancingSunshine:** Tammy is actually sat next to Holly’s bed currently as he sleeps. Mickey is next to him it’s so cute.

**[ _Crabman_ added _BangChan_ to the chat]**

**BangChan:** Hello?

 **AAPCG:** Chris.

 **BangChan:** PD-Nim?

 **AAPCG:** Why did Namjoon add you?

 **Crabman:** cause you weren’t listening to us Hyung.

 **BangChan:** what did PD-nim do now?

 **ISHIDESC:** he wont sleep

 **AAPCG:** oh coME ON!

 **BangChan:** so you tell us to sleep but wont do the same?

 **AAPCG:** I have a lot of stuff im doing that is a lot more than you brats have to deal with Chris.

 **BangChan:** But hyung…

 **AAPCG:** I know what I’m doing Chris.

 **ISHIDESC:** are you sure Yoongi

 **AAPCG:** I am Perfectly sure Jin-Hyung.

 **BangChan:** Just stay safe Suga-hyung, or Minho and Jeongin are gonna pout.

 **AAPCG:** Just go Chris.

 **BangChan:** Buh-bai Suga-hyung!

**[ _BangChan_ left the chat]**

**AAPCG:** I have to go. Still have work.

**[ _AAPCG_ is now Offline]**

**MySinnamonRoll:** he left

 **MyDancingSunshine:** he just got up walking out the door ignoring Holly trying to get his attention leaving his phone

 **MySinnamonRoll:** Namjoon what did you do?

 **Crabman:** I didn’t do anything! I just added Chan the leader of the group he signed!

 **MySinnamonRoll:** hang on

**[ _MySinnamonRoll_ added _Changbinnie_ to the chat]**

**Changbinnie:** umm I’m Changbin, nice to meet you

 **ISHIDESC:** Hello Changbin

 **Changbinnie:** yeah umm, both Felix and Minho had a hunch that Suga-hyung wasn’t in a good emotional state right now. And Woojin said that he shouldn’t be left alone… where is he?

 **MyDancingSunshine:** he just left our apartment. He didn’t say where he was going.

 **Changbinnie:** I probably don’t know him as well as you all do cause he said youre his friends and I’m just a kid he signed. But he might have headed to the abandoned train depot just outside of Iilsan.

 **Crabman:** what? Why would he head out there?

 **Changbinnie:** … it’s probably not my place to say, but he often gives myself and the others advice when we are feeling down and he provides us with ways to help us through our low points.

 **Crabman:** what do you mean?

 **Changbinnie:** ugh. Suga-hyung helps us when we get depressed but he can’t tell when he himself gets depressed. So he works himself really hard. So he can ignore his emotions. So you might want to go find him.

 **TheDreamMeme:** how do you know that?

 **Changbinnie:** because more often than not we are the ones that go and find him. Chan-hyung has been training under Suga-hyung for 7 odd years now and throughout those seven years, he has seen Suga-hyung do lots of dumb shit when he’s depressed. So even though Suga-hyung is at least 4 years older than us we still protect him. So Please just find him and keep him safe.

 **PerfectPitch:** I think I found hyung.

 **MyDancingSunshine:** What?

 **PerfectPitch:** yoongi-hyung I think I found him, he’s not good. FUCK!!

**[ _PerfectPitch_ is now Offline]**

**TheDreamMeme:** TAE!! WHAT!

 **Crabman:** what is goinG on!?

 **TheDreamMeme:** I will talk Later I need to get my boyfriend and Hyung to the hospital

 **ISHISDESC:** WHAT THE FUCK!

**[ _TheDreamMeme_ is now Offline]**

**Changbinnie:** I’ll get the others in Stray Kids and meet you at the hospital, they’ll want to know.

**[ _Changbinnie_ has left the chat]**

**ISHIDESC:** I’ll get us all to the hospital get in the car Joonie, were stopping by Hoseok’s.

 **Crabman:** got it Hyung, We’ll see you soon Hobi, Jimin.

 **MySinnamonRoll:** got it.

**[ _ISHIDEC_ is now Offline]**

**[ _Crabman_ is now Offline]**

**[ _MyDancingSunshine_ is now Offline]**

**[ _MySinnamonRoll_ is now Offline]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 12th November 2018 from England


	14. Angst pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in one month!! Triumph is upon uss  
> This is mostly to make up for the chapter I didn't post last month unfortunately  
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Both Groups arrived at the hospital at the same time; Namjoon quickly greeted the boys of Stray kids before they headed inside the hospital. Namjoon masked his worry enough to talk to the receptionist.

“Umm, Excuse me?” he looked up from the computer

“Can I help you?” Namjoon nodded swallowing lightly

“We are looking for Min Yoongi and Kim Taehyung. Were their friends” he smiled lightly nodding

“Room 395.” Namjoon bowed lightly at him

“Thank you!” he said slightly hurriedly but gratefully before leading the group of 13 to the shared room. As they arrived Jungkook stood to meet them, panic evident on his face.

“Jungkook!” Jimin called running up to him. Jungkook just stared, blank with panic at Jimin instead of responding.

“Jungkook-ah?” Jungkook sharply looked up at Jin, sighing before slouching to the floor looking like he was about to cry.

“I’m Scared.” He said quietly, Jimin’s breath hitched slightly and he pulled himself to the floor into a hug with kook, “I-I don’t know what happened, I don’t know what happened!” he muttered quietly in panic. Jimin ran his fingers through Kook’s hair. Hoseok crouched with the pair.

“Why don’t you take a few deep breaths and try to calm down so you can think ok.” He said quietly joining Jimin in rubbing Kook’s hair. Jungkook pulled in a deep breath through his nose letting it out slowly, “That’s It Kook.” Hoseok said encouraging him to keep breathing deeply to calm himself. Stray Kids watched quietly their Anxiety growing the more breaths that Kook took to calm himself.

After about 7 deep breaths Kook looked up at Jin and Namjoon,

“Ok?” Namjoon asked. Jungkook nodded lightly. Jungkook sighed lightly

“Tae and I were on a date walking down Han River, when we first saw Yoongi-hyung” Jungkook began “He was stood just staring out over the river and he hadn’t noticed us which was shortly before Jimin-hyung added Changbin to the group chat. When Tae message saying he had found Yoongi-hyung, Hyung had just stepped up onto the wall over the river.” Stray Kids tensed as did Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok and Jimin. Jungkook took another deep breath. “He didn’t jump…” Jimin sighed in pre-emptive relief, “Yoongi-hyung just sort of Tipped himself over the edge, Tae bolted towards hyung to catch him and tackled him the wrong way, they fell into the water but washed up seconds later both unconscious. I had to carry them both here.” Jungkooks hands began to shake so he gripped tightly to Jimin’s shirt “I haven’t stopped panicking since we got here and they were sent into the emergency room.” Jimin and Hoseok pulled away to look at Jungkook with sorrow filled gazes.

“Were so sorry Kookie.” They said together, not noticing the unison. Jungkook looked small sat on the floor eyes filled with anxiety.

“I don’t want to lose either of them,” Jungkook said in a quiet voice, far different from how Jungkook normally acted. Jimin and Hoseok pulled Jungkook up from the floor onto the chairs.

“It’s an Unfortunate waiting game now,” Chan said quietly, Felix grabbing his sleeve nervously. Stray Kids were mostly in a huddle waiting. They were all waiting for some semblance of good news. The doctor came out of the room with a light smile on her face.

“Friends and Family of Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi?” The group of 14 stood up from where they had taken up half of the waiting room. She smiled again. “There is good news and bad news.” The group tensed at the mention of bad news

“What bad news?” The doctor had a grimace on her face

“We don’t know when they will wake up, but they are out of danger and you can see them when you wish.” Namjoon looked at Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook, smiling lightly at them

“How about you three go first.” The three looked at Namjoon

“Really?” they asked

“Yeah, they are your boyfriends. Go.” They bowed to Namjoon and hurried into the room anxiously.

“Are you Ok with that Namjoon?” Jin asked

“Yeah, I’m fine with it. I would want the same thing if you were in Yoongi-hyung and Tae’s position.” Jin hugged Namjoon tightly

“Thank you,” Jin said quietly, making Namjoon smile while rubbing Jin’s back. Stray Kids looked at the pair their anxiety fading as the others didn’t seem nervous as much now.

“Chan,” Changbin saying looking at one of his boyfriends, Chan looked at him from behind Felix’s shoulders “Do you know why-?” Changbin said gesturing to the room where the pair were. Chan swallowed lightly

“All I know is that Suga-hyung was working hard with his boyfriends on something and was neglecting self-care, I was added to their chat cause He wasn’t listening to Namjoon-hyung, I left the chat after getting Suga-hyung’s confirmation that he knew what he was doing. Which judging by the current situation I don’t think was the correct course of action.” Stray Kids looked down in silence when Hoseok opened the door slightly a slight blush on his face

“Sorry, we sort of forgot you guys were waiting to see them as well.” Namjoon chuckled lightly

“It’s Ok Hobi, don’t worry.” He said as the group filtered into the room with the pair. Jin hung back slightly pulling out his phone, and doing a few things. “Jin-hyung you coming?” Jin put his phone away and entered the room.

“Yeah just sending a text.” Jin said with a soft smile.

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**[ _ISHIDESC_ changed _AAPCG_ ’s name to _TiredPrince_ ]**

**[Private Chat: _Bad Jokes_ , _Sad Jokes_ ]**

**Bad Jokes:** get better soon Yoongi, you worry them a lot ya know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 14th November 2018 from England


	15. Taegi is alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a phatt chapter today \\(^.^)/  
> my muse was flowing and I don't like leaving things on angsty cliffhangers despite my tendency to do so

Yoongi’s thoughts swirled as he slept. He didn’t know how long he slept but he slept. When he opened his eyes Tae was sat up in a bed next to him blinking. Yoongi sat up as well and they looked at each other.

“We’re alive!” Tae said smiling throwing himself at Yoongi. Yoongi laughed lightly

“Yeah now get off me brat. I still haven’t forgiven you for taking Kook’s virginity and him not telling me he had had consensual sex.” Tae pouted but complied. “On a different note, it seems that we are in the hospital now.” There was a knock on the door and a nurse poked her head inside.

“Oh! You’re both awake! That’s good!” she said with a smile, causing Tae and Yoongi to tilt their heads to the side “Your friends came by several times while you were unconscious. They wanted me to give you these if you woke up if they weren’t here.” The nurse passed them both a phone each with a respectful pass.  They took the phones with a light thanks.

The nurse checked their vitals over, before leaving them be with the promise to bring food to them. Both of them turned on the phones, light surprise at the number of notifications they had. They both had several notifications from the group chat; Yoongi had several from private chats and _Stray Brats_ as well. They both opened the group chat

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**[ _TiredPrince_ is now Online]**

**[ _PerfectPitch_ is now Online]**

**Crabman:** AH!!!! You’re Awake!

**TiredPrince:** we woke up like 12 minutes ago

**PerfectPitch:** I woke up first tho, by like three minutes

**ISHIDESC:** its good to see you both awake now. Sorry we couldn’t be there but I needed to make sure that those boyfriends of yours still went to class and what not.

**TiredPrince:** also What the heck is my name?

**ISHIDESC:** well…

**TiredPrince:** You know what? I don’t care about it. If Jin changed my name again he changed my name. I’ll live with this.

**Crabman:** wow so strange to see Yoongi-hyung just dealing with what Jin does.

**TiredPrince:** that’s just because I’m too tired to care about the name that actually suits me.

**[ _TheDreamMeme_ is now Online]**

**TheDreamMeme:** are they awake?

**TiredPrince:** yes we are Brat.

**TheDreamMeme:** AH Yoongi-Hyung!! Let me get Hobi-hyung and Jiminie!

**[ _MyDancingSunshine_ is now Online]**

**[ _MySinnamonRoll_ is now Online]**

**MySinnamonRoll:** Kook said Yoongs was awake

**TiredPrince:** I am Jiminie

**MySinnamonRoll:** AhHHH Yoongi-Hyung!!!!!!!! I’m happy

**MyDancingSunshine:** we both are hyung.

**PerfectPitch:** wahhhh I’m so tired despite having woken up

**TiredPrince:** I’m not surprised Tae you tackled me into Han River.

**PerfectPitch:** hehe sorry Hyungie, I was just trying to save you.

**TiredPrince:** well that landed us in the hospital, brat.

**PerfectPitch:** well I was running on adrenaline, I have known you since middle school hyungie. You remember how I was back then don’t you.

**TiredPrince:** yeah, yeah I remember. Don’t worry kid.

**TheDreamMeme:** what.

**TiredPrince:** don’t worry Kook, Tae might tell you at some point.

**[ _ISHIDESC_ changed their name to _Jin-hyung_ ]**

**Jin-hyung:** will you tell us now?

**PerfectPitch:** no

**Jin-hyung:** wow rude

**PerfectPitch:** I just don’t want to tell that story so soon after Yoongi-hyung almost committing suicide. That reminds me, Yoongi-hyung, have you actually been taking your medication since you entered Uni

**TiredPrince:** …

**PerfectPitch:** hyung.

**TiredPrince:** I ran out the first few weeks into my first year, I haven’t taken it since. But I’ve been doing pretty well for not taking my anti-depressants don’t you think Tae?

**PerfectPitch:** well if what Changbin said was true then no you haven’t.

**TiredPrince:** well I hadn’t tried before then so I think I was doing well. I was just having a bad day because I had been awake for so long working.

**Jin-hyung:** this is why I keep telling you to sleep. I may not seem like it but I could tell that you had depression, Yoongi, I could tell by the way you occasionally looked at the medicine cabinet that you were used to taking medication of some type. But I didn’t say anything as I was afraid to lose the trust you put in me with allowing me to take care of you the few times you were too sick to get out of bed.

**TiredPrince:** and I thank you for those times Jin-hyung, but generally I think I did well for the situation I was in.

**Jin-hyung:** and what situation was that?

**TiredPrince:** …

**MySinnamonRoll:** hyung?

**[ _TiredPrince_ is now Offline]**

**PerfectPitch:** he just took a shot of morphine and rolled over. I don’t think he wants to discuss the situation right now.

**MyDancingSunshine:** do you know what the situation is?

**PerfectPitch:** … sort of? Other chat tho.

**[Suga free Sugar]**

**Pupby:** as you all know Yoongi-hyung has been at odds with his parents for a while.

**Bunby:** yeah but what has that got to do with this

**Pupby:** technically I’ve known Yoongi-hyung since elementary school cause he was pretty well known in our schools,

**Pupby:** but like he didn’t know me at all, I was like, head of his fan club though.

**Chiminie:** you lead Yoongi-hyung’s fan club…

**Pupby:** yeah but only because I was the only one willing enough to act and create the fan club in the first place. I also had a fan club run by younger students.

**J-hope:** wao impressive.

**Pupby:** yeah it was mostly when I entered Middle school though is when I actually met Yoongi-hyung for the first time and spoke at length with him. He was strongly opinionated when it came to music so much that he literally was teaching half the music lessons in the school while keeping up with his own classes, but his parents didn’t know that he was doing that they just thought that he had a part-time job.

**RM:** what about his brother?

**Pupby:** oh yeah, Yoongi-hyung’s brother knew that he was teaching music to all students. Man, you should have seen how he taught. So ruthless.

**Bunby:** Tae back on track please

**Pupby:** ah sorry babe. I was the first person to suggest that Yoongi-hyung might be suffering from depression and suggested that he go to the doctor.

**Pupby:** I even had my mom go with him so he didn’t have to mention it to his parents if he didn’t want to.

**Pupby:** That’s around the same time he started taking anti-depressants,

**Pupby:** they really did help him;

**Pupby:** his music didn’t sound as sombre as it had before

**Pupby:** I could tell when his music didn’t just become escapism for him,

**Pupby:** I encouraged him to take music further than just a hobby, so he wrote a few things and had me record vocals for them, I thought they were good and Hyung would smile when he played them, but then his dad found out about the music he was writing…

**J-hope:** please tell me he didn’t do what I think he did?

**Pupby:** Yoongi-hyung’s dad took the memory stick and destroyed it right in front of him. Everything we had ever recorded was on the stick. We lost everything.

**WorldWideHandsome:** Yoongi didn’t do what youre implying did he?

**Pupby:** that was the first time I jumped after Yoongi-hyung. We ended up in a very similar situation that we are in now.

**Pupby:** Both of us in the hospital.

**Pupby:** However, Yoongi-hyung had a broken collar bone and I had six fractures in my left ribs.

**Pupby:** He was in a really bad spot so my parents basically adopted him and he lived with us instead of with his parents.

**Pupby:** Yoongi-hyung’s brother often stopped by.

**Pupby:** Bringing things that Yoongi-hyung asked him to but we barely stepped foot in that house unless we were confronting those assholes.

**Pupby:** My parents were funding his medication and he asked them to stop when he entered university.

**Pupby:** So Yoongi-hyung hasn’t taken anti-depressants since a few weeks into the beginning of his first year.

**Pupby:** I don’t remember how many times I’ve jumped after him.

**Chiminie:** I had no idea…

**Pupby:** there was a reason I picked this university and was determined to get in no matter what.

**Bunby:** I didn’t realise how deep it actually went.

**Pupby:** not a lot of people do he’s good at hiding it.

**Pupby:** Which is why I’m glad Yoongi-hyung sighed the boys.

**Pupby:** He has something to help him distract him from his mind, he can help hopeful musicians hone their craft and hopefully prevent situations like what happened to him.

**Chiminie:** hey Tae?

**Pupby:** Yeah?

**Chiminie:** is Yoongi-hyung still awake?

**Pupby:** he’s staring out the window half asleep but yeah. Why?

**Chiminie:** Tell him that Hobi and I will be there once classes are over.

**Pupby:** just told him and he smiled so widely

**Pupby:** So much like he used to smile before his shitty parents happened, he loves you both very much I can tell.

**Bunby:** I’m coming over now cause I just had my last class for the day. See you soon Tae.

**RM:** don’t go making out with Yoongi-hyung in the room he would massacre you both with annoyance.

**Pupby:** Don’t worry. Hyung is still mad at me for not telling me about mine and Kook’s relationship in the first place.

**Bunby:** see you soon Pupby

**Pupby:** Right back at you Bunby. I’m gonna try to get Yoongi-hyung to play a card game with me while I wait for Kook to arrive.

**[ _Bunby_ is now Offline]**

**[ _Pupby_ is now Offline]**

**WorldWideHandsome:** this chat really hasn’t been used much has it

**RM:** I think it’s only been used when we wanted to talk about Yoongi-hyung.

**J-hope:** probably but who cares, Yoongi-hyung knows about the chat and gives us permission to use it. And besides he said when he first made the group chat that he wanted us to talk to each other.

**Chiminie:** Hobi-hyung the instructor is glaring at you come on dance boi

**J-hope:** hang on Jiminie

**[ _J-hope_ is now Offline]**

**[ _Chiminie_ is now Offline]**

**RM:** and then there was two.

**WorldWideHandsome:** why are you still talking in chat I am laying right next to you.

**RM:** Sorry hyung

**[ _RM_ is now Offline]**

**[ _WorldWideHandsome_ is now Offline]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 24th November 2018 from England


	16. Somewhat Christmassy???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weh  
> this is my attempt at a Christmas chapter written between 8 and 10 PM on Christmas Eve

**[Min Yoongi Knows all Your Secrets]**

**Jin-hyung:** I am glad that the Daegu idiots are out of the hospital in time for Christmas

**TiredPrince:** Jin-hyung, Tae and I have been out of the hospital for like three weeks now.

**Jin-hyung:** I know. Doesn’t mean im not grateful.

**Crabman:** are we going to have a big get together for Christmas?

**PerfectPitch:** Yoongi-hyung and I need to head back to Daegu for Christmas unfortunately…

**MySinnamonRoll:** does it have anything to do with the fact that Yoongi-hyung gave Hobi and I gifts from him two days early before starting to pack a bag?

**PerfectPitch:** yea…

**TiredPrince:** Tae I still have your Gucci slides from six months ago, want me to bring them with us or drop them at Yours when my brother and I come to get u?

**PerfectPitch:** umm Hold on to them??

**MyDancingSunshine:** Yoongi-hyung just tossed the Gucci slides he was holding into the bag he’s packing

**TiredPrince:** Tae Orange, Red or Green.

**PerfectPitch:** oOooooOOOooo Green! Can you bring the Red when you come and get me?

**TiredPrince:** Sure. Not sure well have time tho.

**PerfectPitch:** we’ll manage Hyung, we’ve done it before haven’t we

**TheDreamMeme:** What in honest god are you hoes talking about

**TiredPrince:** Kook, don’t use that language.

**MySinnamonRoll:** Don’t talk to lil meow meow like that

**Jin-hyung:** Lil Me ow Me ow  _W h eE Z E_

**Jin-hyung:** but what actually are you two talking about

**PerfectPitch:** a new dye job.

**TheDreamMeme:** I should have guessed your Todoroki-ice cream hair faded and you never really stay with the same colour for long.

**TiredPrince:** I spoke to my Hyung and he said he could drop us at your parents' place before we head into the shit storm that is my infanthood house, we can dye our hair then.

**PerfectPitch:** Noice

**TiredPrince:** Don't ever say that again.

**PerfectPitch:** ofc hyungie

**TiredPrince:** also Start packing brat I’m not packing shit for you.

**PerfectPitch:** course hyungie I’ll get right on it!

**TheDreamMeme:** wao. Never seen Tae move that fast.

**[Private Chat: _LilMeowMeow_ , _ShineSprite_ , _LilNomNom_ ]**

**LilMeowMeow:** you two can open your presents from me when I call you on Christmas when I get away from the assholes that are my sperm and egg donor.

**ShineSprite:** why won't you tell us what they are Hyung~

**LilMeowMeow:** it would ruin the surprise ;)

**LilNomNom:** also why is Hobi the only one that doesn’t have Lil in front of his name?

**[ _LilMeowMeow_ changed _ShineSprite_ ’s name to _LilShineShine_ ]**

**LilMeowMeow:** there

**LilShineShine:** wao. So nice.

**LilNomNom:** :3 we are the Lil line

**LilMeowMeow:** goddammit Chim, why

**LilNomNom:** I was not referring to Your height hyung don’t worry.

**LilShineShine:** but we are the shortest three in this group despite being the oldest in our respective lines…

**LilMeowMeow:** oH Shit! my brother arrived. Can you help me take the stuff out to his car?

**LilShineShine:** I’ll help cause Minnie is in the middle of something.

**LilNomNom:** no I’m not!

**LilShineShine:** then what do you call the dance moves I saw you practising? A piece of shit?

**LilNomNom:** NO… I just had something I needed to touch on…

**LilMeowMeow:** that’s fine. Tae and I will probably not be in the group chat for the next week so tell the others that we will be back for new years and we can plan a get together then, how does that sound?

**LilNomNom:** Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung will like that I think.

**LilMeowMeow:** good cause Imma bring alcohol to that and getting Jin Drunk. And I’ll allow Kook to drink a little cause he’ll be 23, and I can allow a 23-year-old to drink a little. I’ll call you both on Christmas Ok?

**LilShineShine:** Ok Hyung. We’ll miss you

**LilMeowMeow:** Not as much as I’ll miss you. Mine.  >:( No one else’s!

**LilNomNom:** Try to enjoy it Hyung. Despite not getting along with ur bio fam, its Christmas, a time for good spirits.

**LilShineShine:** Did Someone Say Sprite?

**LilMeowMeow:** no we didn’t say Sprite, we said Spirits.

**LilShineShine:** oh. Well, Enjoy the Holiday’s Hyung! See you at New Years!

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**TiredPrince:** my hyung and I are on our way Taehyung be ready.

**PerfectPitch:** aye aye captain!

**TheDreamMeme:** ooooooOOOOOHHHHHH

**Jin-Hyung:** Who Lives in a Pineapple Under the Sea?

**TheDreamMeme:** SpongeBobSquarePants!

**TiredPrince:** NopeNoNahPants.

**Jin-hyung:** alright then

**MyDancingSunshine:** Jimin is cackling

**PerfectPitch:** Yoongi-hyung and I are going to sign out of the chat for a while so bye-bye!

**[ _PerfectPitch_ is now Offline]**

**TiredPrince:** what he said, ask Jimin and Hoseok for details

**[ _TiredPrince_ is now Offline]**

**MySinnamonRoll:** Yoongi has been gone three seconds and I miss him already.

**Crabman:** I am not surprised

**TheDreamMeme:** none of us will be surprised at Jimin missing Yoongi-hyung. But I miss Tae-Hyung.

**Crabman:** I am, also, not surprised

**MyDancingSunshine:** Why

**Crabman:** because I would miss Jin-hyung if I was in the same position.

**Jin-hyung:** awwwwww Thank you Joonie

**Crabman:** You are very Welcome Jin-hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 24th December 2018 From England


	17. Is Taehyung OK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry buuuutt there is a Potential Trigger Warning with this chapter due to the mention of sexual acts committed towards a non-consenting party. I have probably written the situation badly and written it too light in tone but as I haven't experienced this myself and would rather not, this is the best I can do on the topic.
> 
> Apart from that Please Enjoy this Chapter at Reader's discretion.

**[Maknae Protection Squad]**

**MinYoongi:** Jin-hyung

 **KimSeokjin:** What?

 **MinYoongi:** get Hoseok away from Jimin for a bit. Take him out for coffee or something under the disguise of talking about modelling

 **KimSeokjin:** Ok? But you want him to talk in chat?

 **MinYoongi:** yeah

 **KimNamjoon:** me too? I guessing

 **MinYoongi:** yeah

 **JungHoseok:** Yoongi-hyung?

 **MinYoongi:** hi Shine Sprite

 **JungHoseok:** is something wrong? You don’t normally come across this soft when talking to others

 **MinYoongi:** With me? No. With Tae? Yea.

 **KimSeokjin:** what is wrong with Tae? And Why aren’t you telling Jungkook?

 **MinYoongi:** because Tae is in a vegetative state against my side currently and the only thing he said is to not worry Kook or Jiminie, I know Tae when he doesn’t want someone to know something he means it.

 **KimNamjoon:** why is Tae vegetative?

 **MinYoongi:** its sort of to do with why I was so against Kook and his relationship in the first place

 **JungHoseok:** I thought that was because you didn’t want Kook to date?

 **MinYoongi:** no. sigh.

 **KimSeokjin:** oh my god, just tell us brat

 **MinYoongi:** Tae has sexual PTSD

 **JungHoseok:** Sexual PTSD?

 **MinYoongi:** Yeah he has PTSD from unfavourable Sexual encounters in a formally healthy relationship

 **JungHoseok:** oh.

 **KimSeokjin:** is that why I always see Tae almost fighting seemingly happy couples?

 **MinYoongi:** yeah, Tae is the dictionary definition of the song N.M.E by Set it Off

 **KimNamjoon:** did something happen?

 **MinYoongi:** unfortunately.

 **KimSeokjin:** what happened?

 **MinYoongi:** apparently my parents are buddy-buddy with the family of Tae’s ex’s ex-friend.

 **MinYoongi:** the same ‘friend’ that gave Tae the Sexual PTSD and ruined Tae’s relationship with basically everyone he loved both romantically and platonically.

 **JungHoseok:** how though? That’s not something that happens easily

 **MinYoongi:** Tae is going to hate me for this but Tae is Homoromantic-Asexual. He is Fine with sex but it’s not something he constantly needs like that Rabbit he has for a boyfriend. That ‘Friend’ took advantage of Tae when he had asked his ex to stop because Tae’s consent changed. His ex was probably one of the best people for Tae. He helped Tae get more confident in asking for things that he didn’t know if he would be allowed. His Ex helped in Tae’s discovery of Kinks and stuff like that.

 **KimNamjoon:** from what you're saying it sounds like this ex of Tae’s helped a lot in Tae’s self-discovery

 **MinYoongi:** yeah, this brings us to why Tae is in a vegetative state against my side. This ex-friend decided to bring over a couple gifts a few days after Christmas for my parents and brother as well as Tae’s parents and younger siblings. Tae caught a glimpse of him from the living room and had a massive panic attack, we are currently sat in a pillow fort in my brother’s bedroom waiting for Tae’s Ex to pick us up to take us back to Seoul.

 **MinYoongi:** I mean I’m waiting, I don’t think Tae is conscious at the moment which isn’t the best thing. So this is my question

 **MinYoongi:** Jin-hyung. Can Tae and I Crash at yours and Joon’s place until Tae is more aware or at least until New Years?

 **KimSeokjin:** yeah sure? But why at least New Years?

 **MinYoongi:** last time… when it first happened he was in the hospital for a month and I refused to leave his side, he had to go through nearly 18 months of therapy before he was fully ok again. Back to the Tae, you know. Tae might not be 100% by New Year’s but he will be Ok enough to head back to his and Jungkook’s. at least I hope so. Don’t tell the other two about this, please

 **MinYoongi:** Tae doesn’t want them to know.

 **KimSeokjin:** Huff. Yeah, that’s fine. Tell him to drop you off at the café opposite the Gap store and Line flagship store.

 **JungHoseok:** yeah, Jin-hyung and I can help you get to their apartment cause Jin-hyung brought his car.

 **MinYoongi:** … thank you… sorry to spring this on you suddenly.

 **KimSeokjin:** it's fine. What are Hyungs for?

**[ _MinYoongi_ is now Offline]**

Yoongi looked up from his phone as there was a knock on the door

“Yoongi? Minho’s here.”  Yoongi looked at Tae who hadn’t responded to the knock and gently set his metaphysically adopted son down on the cushions to open the door to let Minho and his hyung into the room. Yoongi looked up anxiously at Minho

“Is he gone?” Minho nodded

“Is Tae Ok?” Yoongi bit his lip shaking his head lightly

“Not as bad as he was before though, he is OK enough for us to stay with some of our mutual friends before new year’s when I suggested we plan a get together with the seven of us. I just hope he is ok in time.” Tae groaned lightly with cries mixed in, Yoongi was immediately at Tae’s side holding him tightly like a father would an injured child. “It’s ok Tae, Hyung is here, he won’t get you now.”

“Yoongi is your stuff packed?” Yoongi nodded as Minho started to dismantle the pillow fort so they could get Tae out to the car.

“Our stuff is in my old room ready to go.” Yoongi’s Hyung disappeared as Minho helped Yoongi move Tae out to the car. They sat Tae in the back seat where Yoongi could sit with him and hold him. Their stuff was placed in the trunk and Yoongi said goodbye to Tae’s parents with apologies rolling off him.

The Drive back up to Seoul was quiet. Before Minho looked at Yoongi through the rearview mirror and started to speak

“Your brother tells me that Tae has a new boyfriend.” Yoongi tensed

“I don’t care who he is or where they live, I just want to know does he make Tae happy?” Yoongi was quiet for a while trying to figure out how to work his sentences

“Yes, they make each other very happy, I was anxious about their relationship at first because Tae’s boyfriend is the kid that I fought that gang for and they have both been through a lot of stuff in their pasts, so I was angry at first because they didn’t tell me that they had started dating. But I saw how happy they were together and I left them be. They needed someone who could help them heal, they found that in each other, and I’m glad.” Minho smiled at Yoongi

“Sounding like a proud dad whose Son just won a big league football game there Yoongi.” Yoongi snorted

“I’m too young to actually adopt them and they are too old for me to adopt but they are basically my sons.”

“I’m also glad. Tae is happy and is healing. And what about you Mr. polygamous threesome? How are you?” Yoongi scowled at the look on Minho’s face in the mirror

“Hyung told you, didn’t he?”

“I refuse to give my sources.” Yoongi sighed

“They are dancers, very good ones at that.”

“Oh?” Yoongi could hear the raised eyebrow in Minho’s voice “That must be a fun time in bed. Dancers are said to be good in bed and Rappers good at kissing.” Yoongi hid his face in light embarrassment “I tease. I tease! But you do seem to have a type my dear Rapper.”

“Lalalalalalala! I can’t hear you!” Minho laughed widely at Yoongi’s childish behaviour.

“So where am I dropping you off?” Minho asked sometime later as they entered Seoul.

“The café opposite the Line flagship store.”

“The cat café?”

“It’s a cat café?”

“Yeah.”

“Dammit, Jin-hyung!” Yoongi exclaimed jostling Tae slightly making him whine in discomfort. Yoongi started petting and soothing Tae as Minho drove next to the black sedan outside the café. Two people walked out the café as Yoongi started getting out of the car

“Yoongi-hyung!” Yoongi looked up to see Hoseok and gave him a hug before Hoseok assisted in moving Tae to the black sedan to take them from the café to Jin’s apartment.

“This is Minho, Tae’s ex-boyfriend.” Minho smiled with a wave. Jin shook hands with Minho thanking him for bringing them to Seoul on such short notice.

“Its fine, Tae had asked me shortly after they arrived in Daegu to bring them back to Seoul for New Years, but this happened unfortunately and the schedule was moved up slightly.” Jin nodded and the two moved the bags to the other car as Tae was situated in the back seat against Yoongi. Yoongi wiped tears that had started dripping down Tae’s cheeks away

“We’ll get you home soon Tae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 18th of January 2019


	18. Taehyung Is OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated New Years ^.^  
> sorry, this chapter is so late into the new year I was struggling to write this chapter and the previous one due to the heavy topic.  
> Feel Free to correct me on anything in the chapter if you have a better understanding of a topic,  
> there is TaeGiKook fluff in this chapter but it's only short.
> 
> Who Here is Excited About TXT's Debut! I sure am, I think my Bias is Taehyun and we haven't even seen the last member yet!! ^.^

**[Min Yoongi Knows All Your Secrets]**

**MySinnamonRoll:** @Jin-hyung are we going to gather at yours and Joon-hyung’s for new years? And when are Yoongi and Tae coming back? I miss yoongi and Kook misses Tae

 **Crabman:** Jin is currently out shopping but yeah the party is at ours. Bring any games you want to play.

 **TheDreamMeme:** I thought Jin had already done the shopping for New Year’s? What else is he buying?

 **Crabman:** bits and pieces, like napkins, Tissues, plastic cutlery, the usual party gimmicks.

 **MySinnamonRoll:** suspicious but OK.

 **TheDreamMeme:** see you all at the party.

Namjoon put his phone down and looked over at where Yoongi was running his fingers through a slightly more lucid Taehyung’s hair.

“Do you think you’ll be Ok when they come over?” Yoongi looked at Tae who snuggled into his side a little and hummed slightly

“Yeah, he should be Ok then. Just make sure that Kook doesn’t drink till he’s blackout drunk. I want to make sure that he doesn’t force himself on Tae while Tae is like this.” Tae nodded into Yoongi’s side, Yoongi smiled and rubbed Tae’s back

“Let's get you some food Tae, You need to eat.” Tae nodded reluctantly following Yoongi’s form upwards while still staying snuggled into his side. As they entered the kitchen the door opened revealing Jin carrying a pair of bags

“Joonie, can you help me?” Namjoon stood up and grabbed the bags from Jin so the man could take his shoes off. Namjoon headed into the kitchen to see Tae sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and Yoongi at the stove heating some porridge for Tae to eat.

“aaaapppppaa.” Tae whined reaching for Yoongi

“Just a little longer TaeTae.” Yoongi said as he turned the stove off and put the porridge into a bowl and walk over to Tae, “You gonna feed yourself? Or do you want me to feed you again?” Tae squirmed in his seat and whined making grabby movements for the spoon. Yoongi smiled and passed Tae the toddler spoon “Be careful it’s going to be hot.” Tae nodded lightly scooping a small bit of porridge with the spoon held flush against his palm, he held the spoonful out to Yoongi who blew on it lightly before Tae took it back and put it in his mouth.

You're so good to him Yoongi-ah.” Yoongi huffed in laughter tearing his gaze away from Tae who was happily munching on porridge

“I was the only one that could tell when he slipped even when he was a kid he would slip to a really Young headspace and would only trust me. I’m just glad that he has you two now as well.” Jin ruffled his fingers through Tae’s hair making the boy pout and squeak. Tae kept eating his porridge getting used to Jin’s fingers rubbing strands of his hair together

“Will he be Ok for later? I can post pone if need be.” Yoongi smiled up at Jin

“Tae will be fine later, continue with the New Year’s celebration prep, as soon as Kook get here Tae should slip out of his head space. But I don’t know for sure. If he doesn’t just limit Jungkook’s drinks to 1 and give him coke or something for the rest of the evening. I don’t want him drunkenly taking advantage of TaeTae.” Jin nodded

“That is understandable; Tae is in a rather young headspace. When you first told me about little space a year after I moved in I thought the youngest someone could go was to about 4 years old. But Tae is clearly younger.” Yoongi nodded

“Yeah that’s what I thought as well when his therapist first mentioned it to me but I did my research and prepared accordingly, but it’s just my luck for Tae to end up as a 21 month old.” Jin took Yoongi’s down facing head as an opportunity to run his fingers through his hair making Yoongi look up sharply before seeming to lightly purr despite not making noise. Namjoon walked up behind Jin and nuzzled into the elder’s neck.

“Right before you got back Jimin and Kook were messaging the chat asking about tonight.”

“Mmmm. What did you tell them?”

“That you were out buying stuff. To prepare for it. And they said they missed their respective boyfriends.” Yoongi rolled his eyes before looking over at Tae where he sat with a pouty expression on his face.

“TaeTae you alright?” Tae pouted up at Yoongi

“Poopy.” He said quietly. Yoongi stood up and stretched out to Tae who stood up and took Yoongi’s hand before the pair headed to the bathroom. Jin sighed at the fatherly actions of Yoongi.

“Do you remember when Tae said that Yoongi had metaphysically adopted him?” Jin asked as Namjoon nuzzled into Jin’s neck and shoulder, Namjoon replied with a non-committal noise. “It’s nice to actually see why they said that.”

“Yeah,” Namjoon started looking up to the door “But didn’t he do the same thing with Jungkook?”

“True, but I thought that was because Jungkook was 15 when they met and Jungkook was in a bad spot with a gang.” The pair moved to the living room to wait for Tae and Yoongi to return.

Tae came back first holding his bowl of porridge with a regular spoon in the correct grip.

“Oh Jin-hyung, Joon-hyung. Thank you for helping Yoongi-hyung look after me.” Jin smiled and stood to give Tae a hug

“It’s alright, we could tell he needed somewhere and people he could trust to get the things he needed with little questioning.” Tae blushed lightly in slight embarrassment

“Sorry if I was a handful, needing a lot of things.” Yoongi walked in at that moment wearing different clothes

“You are never a handful Tae, I’m always happy to look after you.” Tae smiled and went to wash his bowl up

“Yoongi… why-” Jin began to ask

“I’m not answering that question.”

“You don’t even know the Question!!!” Jin said raising his voice lightly

“That’s why I said I’m not answering it. Shoot the question down before it can be asked. My brother’s policy.” Yoongi shrugged smiling lightly. Tae came back and looked at the clock

“When are Jiminie, Kook and Hobi getting here for the new year’s party?” he asked noone in particular

“I had initially told Hoseok to bring those two here around 3 in the afternoon, so they should be here soon.” Yoongi said enlightening Namjoon and Tae about the situation.

“How soon is Soon?” Tae asked nervously. There was a knock at the door

“Like now.” Jin said and Namjoon motioned for Tae and Yoongi to head to the guest bedroom that they had been using for the past week as Jin headed to the door to let the trio in to the house. Jungkook was whining about missing Tae which they could hear through the closed door. Yoongi snickered as Tae blushed

“He’s good for you Tae.” Tae smiled through his blush

“Thank you hyung.” Yoongi’s face turned serious

“I still don’t want him drinking too much, not after you just left head space.” Tae nodded Subdued but in understanding.

“To be honest!” They heard Jin say “Jimin, Jungkook, we have a surprise for you both!” Yoongi rolled his eyes

“I guess that’s our que.” Tae chuckled and opened the door revealing them both to the thoroughly surprised Maknae of each relationship, they ran up to their respective Boyfriends pulling them into tight hugs. Yoongi wrapped Jimin into a hug and inhaled his delicious strawberry and honey scent, while Tae pulled away a gave Jungkook a Kiss on the lips having missed the taste of his bunby

“Tae I thought you and Yoongi were in Daegu?” Tae sighed lightly trying to keep the pain at the mention of Daegu hidden

“Well, Tae was missing you Jungkook so we decided to come back home last night and crash at Jin-hyung and Joon’s place to surprise you two today.” Yoongi said pulling Jungkooks’s attention away from Tae so he could relax a little.

“What about Hobi-hyung?” Yoongi smirked

“Hobi was in on it.” He said throwing the other dancing rapper under the bus. Yoongi was glad that his little lie worked on them because Tae wasn’t ready to tell the pair the truth yet, to raw after the trip to Daegu and the subsequent relapse and little space adventure. Jin walked in with a bottle of champagne from the fridge with seven glasses

“I know its only 3 in the afternoon, BUUT who wants a glass of champagne!” the group of Seven friends as close as brothers sat around talking and drinking, Jungkook stopped drinking after his 2nd glass of champagne paying attention to Tae. Yoongi watched the pair dance around each other just basking in the love they shared before passing a half lucid Jimin to Hoseok and motioning for Tae and Jungkook to follow him.

In the guest bedroom, Yoongi sat down on the chair facing the bed motioning for his two metaphysically adopted sons to sit on the bed. Yoongi smiled softly at them

“How are you two this evening?” they didn’t respond only looking away from each other. Yoongi rubbed the bridge of his nose “Look, if you two need anything I’m here to talk OK? You are my sons. I could never turn my sons away.” Tears pooled in Jungkook’s eyes, Yoongi ignored the tears and looked at them head on “Now, I want to talk to you both about safe spaces.”

“Safe Spaces?” Jungkook whispered quietly

“Yes, places where you can slip safely.” Jungkook and Tae’s eye both widened dramatically before their heads turned sharply to meet each other’s eyes. “There we go. That’s what I wanted to see.” Yoongi said getting up and running his fingers through their hair

“Yoongi-hy—Appa.” Tae began “Kookie slips too?” Tae asked, Yoongi nodded

“I didn’t want to bring it up on New Year’s eve but it was sort of necessary due to how you both are currently coping with your current arrangements.”

“Were doing Fine hyung!” Kook said hurriedly, nervously. Yoongi sighed and started to rub Kook’s cheeks

“Are you sure Kook? Cause I know for a fact that you haven’t slipped since the start of this year, claiming you couldn’t afford to if you wanted to pass and be able to participate in the dance shows.” The two were quiet as they looked at the sheets clenched in their hands, Yoongi pulled them both into a hug. “This apartment is a safe space. If you need to I’m sure Jin-hyung and Joon would let both crash here for a bit if you were feeling little. This place is stocked with what a little could need like soft toys and puzzles and suitable cutlery. Besides those two out there are natural caregivers. When I first mentioned little space to Jin-hyung a year after he first moved in with me, he did his research. He is prepared to look after you.” Yoongi pulled away to look at his sons wiping tears out of their eyes

“Jin-hyung knows about my little space?” Jungkook asked nervous again

“I don’t think so, but I think they have a little bit of an idea. But I haven’t explicitly told them about you being little space. I promised I wouldn’t tell so I didn’t.” Jungkook tackled Yoongi into a hug sniffling into Yoongi’s side.

“Thank you, Hyung.” He said muffled against Yoongi’s side making Tae smile and hug them both.

“Now lets go back out there and watch the countdown. Cause I want to kiss my boyfriends as the clock hits midnight.” Tae and Jungkook laughed before following Yoongi back out to the others to enjoy the rest of the evening, their newest revelation making them feel warm and loved inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 18th of January 2019


End file.
